A Modern Cinderella Story
by Elle Werner
Summary: "Is this him? Again?" the blond, so-called Prince's mind rushed back to the boy in the dress and the pendant left behind. In fact, it was- and the boy in the dress was playing Cinderella. WolfYuu, slight Sara/Yuuri. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

Summary: "Is this him? Again?" the blond, so-called Prince's mind rushed back to the boy in the dress and the pendant left behind. In fact, it was- and the boy in the dress was playing Cinderella. WolfYuu, slight Yuuri/Sara. AU. BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: KKM is not my property. I would make this story an OVA if I owned it. XD (Haha, so would I! ~Cody The Beta)

Beta'ed by The Codebreaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Prince<strong>

Once upon a time, a prince lived with his brothers and mother in a mansion full of servants. His eldest brother was named Gwendal von Voltaire, who was stern and usually had a frown in his eyes. His second-oldest brother was called Conrad Weller. He had brown hair and eyes and liked to smile. The pair were quite protective of their little half-brother, in both cases. His mother was named Cecile von Spitzberg. She was a beautiful lady with green eyes and blond hair. She was flirty and loved to spend time finding love. The prince was named Wolfram von Bielefeld. He was German, but had stayed in Japan one year ago due to his mother's business. Wolfram was stunningly handsome, with golden hair, skin as fair as snow and smooth like silk, beautiful emerald green eyes that drowned anyone who looked into them and a perfect, muscular body. He got perfect grades and played sports, his skill lying in swordsmanship.

As an idol in Shin Makoku High School, he was called Prince. Girls flocked around him like butterflies to a flower and boys are respected him and were jealous of him. But he never liked the attention he got and ignored it.

It was another boring day for Wolfram von Bielefeld, who currently riding his limousine with his family driver. He had wanted to come in a more average car (like the Mercedes, or perhaps the Ferrari) because all the attention was getting irritating. How he wished he disappear, but Wolfram didn't like cowardice. It was his nature to always be brave and straight to the point.

"Young master." His driver interrupted his thinking.

"Yes?" Wolfram answered.

"We have arrived at the school," the driver replied.

"Oh." Wolfram realized this as he saw the familiar building.

"Do you want me to open the door for you?" His driver smiled, knowing that his young master didn't like anyone to open doors for him, but it was a chauffeur's duty.

"No need, and how many times did I tell you that I would not tolerate someone opening the door for me? I'm not a princess!" Wolfram got angry and warned his driver to not repeat the question again.

"Yes, young master, for you are the prince," his driver answered, smiling.

Wolfram just rolled his eyes the comment and got out from the limousine.

"Look! Look! It's Wolfram-sama!" A girl yelled.

"The prince!"

"Woah! He so cool!"

"Kyaaaaa! The prince!" All of them chorused.

Near the gate, two boys with their bicycles watched the commotion.

"Ugh…why do we have to hear this every morning?" One of the boys commented to his friend.

"Well… it's because he's perfect and you know girls always like that type of guy – the prince type," replied his friend.

This boy who had commented on Wolfram was a double black, just like typical Japanese boy and his spectacled friend was known as number one genius in the school- Wolfram only second only to him.

Wolfram, already bored with the noise, felt someone staring right into him and he saw the boy with shiny black hair and large black eyes.

Their eyes met for a second and it felt like an eternity. How odd…

* * *

><p>Please read and review! I would be happy if you did :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**REPOST  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Cinderella<strong>

In a far away city, well not really far, there lived a boy with his parents and his older brother. They were not a rich family, just an average one. His father worked as a banker and his mother was a housewife. His father named Shouma Shibuya and his mother named Miko Shibuya or she would rather people call her Jennifer. His older brother's name was Shouri Shibuya and he was very protective and possessive toward one thing and the thing was his younger brother and that was him, Yuuri Shibuya. Yes, that was our heroin's name.

Yuuri Shibuya was a normal boy if people looked on him. His grade was average, his look was average and everything about him was average. The whole thing made him an average boy.

He had one hobby and that was not really a hobby but more to his life. That hobby was a baseball. He loved baseball so much that he spent most of his life playing and practicing the baseball with hope, he could become professional player. He was born in America and he lived at there for a while. His father always brought him to the baseball games. This instantly caught his interest and admiration for the sport. Yes, Yuuri Shibuya loved baseball so much that he couldn't live without it. His passion for things always exaggerated.

When he caught an interest with something, he would take things seriously and people could say that was his passion. That made him special. He had a very bright and sunny personality. He always tended to make everyone around him cheerful just by having him by their side. His courage and admiration toward justice also made him a special person.

Well… he might be an average baseball boy but he was warm and always forgave anyone who made any mistakes. This behavior made his over-protective brother always have to watch over him. His brother always loved him and thought him as a cute baby brother. Yuuri hated this and always reminded his brother that he was not a little boy anymore.

His mother, Miko Shibuya, just like his son, Yuuri, had a bright and sunny personality but a little over the top. Her cheerfulness tended to give Yuuri a headache. It was because she loved to dress him in girl's clothes and dresses! He hated wearing a dress and his mother always forced him to wear it since he was a baby. Miko just loved how her youngest son looked so cute in the frilly dress he wore with bows on his two ponytails. His big brother never complained about his mother's hobby and he loved seeing his younger brother's cuteness. Sometimes, she still forced him to wear a dress and take pictures of it. Her love for fairytale and fantasy especially Cinderella, gave her an odd idea of nickname for her youngest son and that was Cinderella.

He had been called Yuu-chan or Cinderella since he was little. He hated it because for god's sake he was a hundred percent boy and he never acted like a girl. It just he was too polite for a boy and whenever his mother dressed him in a dress he tended to act very shy and like a princess. He never knew this himself and that was why his mother never stopped her hobby dressing her younger son in a dress.

Yuuri had a best friend named Murata Ken. He was a genius. He wore glasses and had this nerd looks. Yuri knew him since middle school and now they were in their third year high school. Murata always came to his house and he knew mostly of Yuuri's secret – his crossdressing – and his nickname Cinderella. Murata loved to tease Yuuri because he always acting overly over it and every time he teased him, he would blush. Murata thought this was cute and Yuuri just acted as a girl would.

Like every other day, Yuuri Shibuya would ride his bicycle to school with his best friend, Murata. When they arrived at the school gate, there were a lot of commotions and yells.

"Wow! It's never stopped to amaze me," said Yuuri.

"Well me too. To be truth I'm a little jealous. I would like the girl's attentions too," Murata just smiled and pouted at his last sentence.

Yuuri just laughed and continued speaking. "Ugh… why did we have to hear the commotion every early morning?"

"Well… it's because he's a perfect guy and you know girls always like that type of guy, the prince type." replied Murata as his glasses glinted mysteriously.

Yuuri stared at the boy that caused the commotions early in the morning. That boy felt someone staring at him, looking back toward Yuuri. Their eyes met and Yuuri felt like an eternity before he turned his head and blushed furiously.

Murata saw this and smiled his ever-knowing smile. 'Well this might be turn into an _interesting_ event'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

Summary: "Is this him? Again?" the blond, so-called Prince's mind rushed back to the boy in the dress and the pendant left behind. In fact, it was- and the boy in the dress was playing Cinderella. WolfYuu, slight Yuuri/Sara. AU. BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: KKM is not my property. I would make this story an OVA if I owned it. XD (Haha, so would I! ~Cody The Beta)

Beta'ed by The Codebreaker.

Thank you for the reviews; killerprincess112, Yumi-chan Hamano, Anonymous, Anonymous! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: School's Life Began<strong>

It had been a week since the start of term and Murata and Yuuri still liked walking into their new Class 3-3 in the morning.

"Morning everyone!" Yuuri smiled and greeted everyone in his class. Murata just smiled and his glasses glinted.

"Morning Yuuri!"

"Morning, Shibuya."

"Morning!"

"Good morning!"

"Oh! Morning Yuu-chan! I missed you!" A pale-blond haired boy with honey colored eyes greeted him and with a hug! Murata smiled in amusement at Yuuri and his admirer while their classmates just laughed at Yuuri and Sara. He had been a classmate to Yuuri since this year and he really adored Yuuri. Murata once said to Yuuri that Sara loved him but Yuuri just took it as a joke. Who wouldn't, Murata always messed with him. Geez…

"AH! Sara… no need for the hug." Yuuri was used to Sara's antics. Well, he had been like that since the first day of their third year in high school. Sara had told Yuuri that he loved him the first day they met. Of course he was shocked- imagine some beautiful blond boy confessing his love to you the first time you met- and to top it off, you're a boy too! Yuuri had rejected him on the spot but he was still clinging to Yuuri. Hugs from Sara and love confessions from him are 'normal' things. He knew Sara was just being over-friendly and he didn't mean more than that. 'Guess that's okay,' Yuuri thought.

"Aww~ Yuu-chan… why can't I?" Sara pouted at Yuuri.

"Well…" Yuuri didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Sara tilted his head cutely to one side. 'Ugh… why did he make that face? He knew I'll give up and just let him be,' Yuuri thought.

"Okay… You win... But don't call me Yuu-chan!" Yuuri gave up.

"Yeah~! That's my Yuu-chan. Well, Yuu-chan is Yuu-chan." Sara just smiled and clung to Yuuri like a koala bear. Murata snickered.

"Sara!" Yuuri replied with a glare. They were still arguing when their teacher entered the class.

"Okay… enough with the lover's quarrel you two. Just sit down." Their teacher interrupted their conversation and winked at both Yuuri and Sara. Their teacher, Sir Shinou, teaches Physics. He has a handsome face. His hair colour was golden blond and his ocean blue eyes always looked amused.

"Ah! Sensei… sorry." Yuuri blushed at his teacher's comment and dragged Sara to his seat.

* * *

><p>Wolfram, who had been annoyed since that morning, walked quickly to his class. Every step there were more girls gawking and squealing. 'Oh! How I hate this! Why they can't leave me alone‽' Wolfram thought to himself.<p>

Before that, he had had to be at Student Council Room, like every morning, first thing. He didn't want to be President, but all of the teachers in Shin Makoku High School voted for him to be the new President. Since the votes were from teachers, Wolfram couldn't say no. He saw the door to his classroom. He quickened his steps. Wolfram heard some noises coming from Class 3 – 3. He peeked and saw the black haired boy that he had caught staring at him this morning. Then, out of sudden, a pale-blond haired boy, a rather pretty one, hugged the black haired boy. The double black let the other hug him and smiled sheepishly while they talked. Watching made him angry. He continued to walk quickly. Without him knowing, the bespectacled boy saw him and his glasses glinted while he smiled mysteriously.

The sign on the door indicated 'Class 3 – 1'.

He took a deep breath, trying to forget his rage. There were girls gawking over him, but they knew his true nature so they didn't disturb him or they would have been subjected to a death glare.. He sat at his seat quietly and started to think. 'Why did I feel angry for no reason? I mean, I just saw that boy today and I don't even know his name'. His train thought was interrupted when his teacher entered the class. Soon he forgot about the black haired boy and engulfed himself in lessons.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without incident.<p>

Wolfram never imagined that after their encounter this morning, he would be involved with the black haired boy on many occasions.

Yuuri knew that the stunningly beautiful green-eyed boy was Wolfram von Bielefeld, student council president, but he wasn't brave enough to talk to him.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang and Yuuri and Murata headed to their bicycles. Sara was waiting for them at the front gate. Squealing and screaming erupted from a group of girls, alerting the trio to Wolfram, who was waiting for his limo. Yuuri quickened his pace towards Sara. Murata realized this and he smiled his ever-knowing smile.<p>

"Sara!" Yuuri waved.

"Ah! Yuu-chan, Ken…took you two long enough" Sara replied happily.

"We should go now" Murata said and eyed Yuuri who wasn't moving.

"Shibuya? What are you looking at?" Murata looked at the gate where the student council president stood.

"Nah! It's nothing! Let's go! Sara, do you want to ride with me?" Yuuri changed the subject. Sara happily accepted Yuuri's kindness and hopped on his bicycle.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was watching. He saw that other blond pretty-boy hop on Yuuri's bicycle and clenched his fists.

'Arghh! Why did he offer that boy a ride? Doesn't he know that that long-haired freak is clinging to him?' Wolfram cursed in his mind and sent a glare at Sara. He didn't notice his driver.

"Young master," his driver called.

"Ah! Yes! I'm coming now!" Wolfram turned to his limousine and sent a last glanced towards the black haired boy.

"Wimp," he muttered.

Yuuri sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Are you okay Yuu-chan?" Sara said. Murata eyed Yuuri with concern.

"Yeah…I'm okay, just a little sneeze." He looked towards the limousine and saw it pull out.

"Lets go back home." Murata started to pedal and Yuuri followed with Sara on the back of his bicycle.

* * *

><p>As usual, please R &amp; R! Really, it will disappoint me if the story is place on alert but no review come with it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

Summary: "Is this him? Again?" the blond, so-called Prince's mind rushed back to the boy in the dress and the pendant left behind. In fact, it was- and the boy in the dress was playing Cinderella. WolfYuu, slight Yuuri/Sara. AU. BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: KKM is not my property. I would make this story an OVA if I owned it. XD (Haha, so would I! ~Cody The Beta)

Beta'ed by The Codebreaker.

Thank you for your reviews, Yumi-chan Hamano, An-Lupin-Malfoy, rinoakim and Anonymous! XD Really appreciate that! I would hope you continue reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New Club<strong>

_Shibuya household_

"Mom, I'm going now!" Yuuri told his mother and grabbed a piece of toast from the table.

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan. Take care!" Miko Shibuya waved her son good-bye.

Yuuri took his shoes and headed to his driveway. Murata was waiting.

"Ah! Murata! You're already here," said Yuuri.

"Well, I'm not fond of tardiness" replied his friend.

"Yeah, yeah as expected from our number one student" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up! We're already late!" Murata started pedaling, leaving Yuuri behind him.

"Wait for me!" cried Yuuri, getting his bicycle and following his friend.

* * *

><p>Class 3 – 3, Shin Makoku High School.<p>

"Whew, we're safe," said Yuuri to Murata.

"We're lucky because our teacher is absent today." Murata smiled at Yuuri. Sara greeted them and like usual hugged Yuuri.

There was some free time during Chemistry. Yuuri, Murata and Sara were talking to each other from their closely-placed seats.

"We were supposed to choose our club today, right?" asked Yuuri to his two friends.

"You're right, Shibuya, what club would you like to enter?" asked Murata.

"I don't know yet. I love baseball but this is our third year and I need to have time for studying. Maybe I'll choose a less busy club." Yuuri rested his chin on his hand. Sara smiled and decided to enter the same club as Yuuri.

"Ne, Yuu-chan… how about we enter the Drama Club?" Sara asked. After all, he did not want to be separated with his Yuu-chan.

"Drama Club… but I don't know how to act." Yuuri answered. He easily get embarrassed and stuttered. That's why he hated acting.

"But I heard that Drama Club is the less busy and very unpopular" He tried to convince Yuuri. 'They conduct a play every year for the cultural festival… and I just want to see Yuu-chan in a dress. Not that I will tell him this…' Sara smiled at his thought. He winked at Murata. "What do you think, Ken?"

"It sounds interesting! I'll join you two!" Murata who seemed to understand what the wink meant, grinned. He found Sara's idea interesting and quickly agreed with him.

"Hey! I still get to make my decision!" Yuuri retorted.

"Okay! Then it's settled! We're going to enter the Drama Club!" Sara hugged the two of them and ignored Yuuri, who was still protesting.

Yuuri growled in frustration while Murata just smiled. 'Well… well… well… this is going to be fun.'

* * *

><p>After class was over, Wolfram was surrounded by girls asking him which club he was going to join. He stood up and escaped the class to check out the least popular club. He went from booth to booth and found out that Drama Club had fewer participants than all of the other clubs. He checked who had been registered, Yuuri Shibuya, Saralegui, Murata Ken and three others. The sheet announced that they didn't have to come to the club until later. He wrote his name on the registration form and left for lunch.<p>

He arrived at the full cafeteria, again being surrounded.

"Kyaaa~! Wolfram-sama!" some of the girls squealed.

"It's the prince!" Most of the girls said, glancing at Wolfram's figure.

"Ne…ne why do you think he decided to eat at the cafeteria?" Someone asked.

"Saa… I don't know" answered her friend.

Usually Wolfram didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria, instead bringing his own lunch, but he'd forgotten today. He bought food and then faced a problem. Where to sit? Lots of girls were offering him space, but he was sick of them. 'Enough with the squealing,' he thought. Then Wolfram saw an empty spot at a table for two.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" He asked the table occupant politely.

A pair of crystal black eyes looked at him and Wolfram was stunned. 'This is the boy who I caught staring at me,' he thought. He stared at the boy for quite a long time before he noticed that he was talking.

"Erm… are you okay?" asked the black haired boy.

"Why are you asking me that?" Wolfram asked, back from la-la land.

"Well, I said that you may sit here but you didn't hear me and it seemed that you were spacing out," the black haired boy explained.

"Oh, sorry…I was thinking about something" Wolfram said, trying to regain his composure.

"Well it's okay. You should eat quickly; you don't want to skip, right? It's almost the time for the next class," the boy said and smiled.

Wolfram was stunned at the smile but nodded his head, quickly sat and ate quickly.

"Well… I need to go first. My friends are waiting for me at the library." He stood up, leaving Wolfram on his own.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was surprised when he saw the green eyed boy approach his table. He certainly didn't expect the 'prince' to sit with him at the cafeteria. When Wolfram staring at him, his heart raced but he managed to maintain his innocent face and smile naturally.<p>

'Woah! Why am I like this? I mean, he is a boy… and why did my heart start racing? For god sakes I'm A BOY and I should _not_ feel like this!' Yuuri shake his head frantically trying to forget that feeling.

Murata and Sara saw the odd behaviour. They hadn't gone to lunch because they wanted to finish their Physics homework, but Yuuri was still acting rather oddly when they caught up with him.

"Shibuya?" Murata questioned Yuuri.

"Yes, Murata?" Yuuri came back from his own little world.

"Are you okay?" He asked him again.

"Yes." Yuuri just nodded his head, confused.

"Then why were you shaking your head like a puppy?" Murata smirked at this. He somewhat knew what his friend was thinking about.

"Err... nothing…" Yuuri avoided Murata's eyes.

"Yuu-chan… you really okay?" Sara asked him worriedly.

"Yes. I'm okay. I'm just thinking about something." Yuuri trying to convince his friends.

"Isn't that Wolfram von Bielefeld?" Murata looked at the door.

"Eh? What's he doing here?" Yuuri was shocked and turned his head towards the library door. His heart started pounding loudly.

"Just kidding!" Murata snickered at Yuuri's priceless expression.

"Murata!" Yuuri blushed when he realized Murata was joking.

"Yuu-chan?" Sara's voice made him turn his head towards the pretty pale-haired boy.

"Yes, Sara?" Yuuri replied.

"You're thinking about that boy Wolfram, aren't you?" Sara eyed him suspiciously.

"No! I'm not!" Yuuri blushed.

"If not, then why are you blushing?" Sara still looked suspicious. Murata just snickered. Yuuri glared at Murata and pleaded Sara to forget about him.

They spent their time in the library.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the library, the green eyed boy looked at the table opposite of him. He was watching his lunch partner chatter happily with his friend and plead to the pretty-boy beside him about something. Wolfram hit his thigh in frustration, not wanting to make a sound.<p>

'He always manages to make me feel like this! What exactly happened to me? Why do I care about him?' Wolfram was enraged at the intimacy between the black haired boy and that pretty-boy.

He stayed there for a while before going back to his class.

* * *

><p>After school, in front of school gate.<p>

'Hmm… I think I should ask him his name. He always comes into my mind and I don't know his name. It's annoying me… At least if I knew his name I'll be at ease,' Wolfram thought as he waited for a certain black haired boy in front of the school gate.

A few minutes passed, finally Yuuri and his gang walked towards the front gate.

"So, Yuu-chan, can I ride with you today?" Sara gave Yuuri puppy eyes. Yuuri, who didn't know how to resist Sara's cute face, only agreed with him.

"Okay but don't move so much."

"Kay! Thank you, Yuu-chan~!" Sara sing-songed happily.

Wolfram approached the trio.

"You're from this afternoon right?" Wolfram asked Yuuri.

"Yes…?"

"Thank you for the seat" Wolfram said, looking at Murata and then glaring at Sara. Sara flinched a little and Murata grinned.

"He seems to have a grudge against you," Murata whispered to Sara.

"Yeah, I can see that" Sara glared back at Wolfram. Wolfram just smirked and looked back into Yuuri's eyes.

"Umm… you're welcome. Its okay, you don't have to thank me. It's the school's property..." He smiled his innocent smile and Wolfram blushed a little. Sara rolled his eyes. Murata's glasses glinted, and he smiled his I-know-what-you're-thinking smile.

"I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld. May I know your name?" Wolfram asked the black haired boy.

"I'm Shibuya Yuuri. Pleased to meet you, Mr. President." He smiled, again.

"Oh…I hope we will see each other again, Shibuya. You can call me Wolfram." Wolfram said. 'So, he does know who I am.' He smiled.

"Okay, Wolfram, and no need for formalities, just call me Yuuri." Yuuri smile widely and a slight blush appeared on Wolfram's face.

"'Kay, Yuuri. I need to go back home. My driver's already waiting for me." He smiled at Yuuri and waved good bye. Yuuri smiled and waved back until he was no longer in sight.

"Woah! Shibuya… I think he likes you" Murata smiled in amusement.

"Ehh! No… it's not like that. I'm pretty sure he just likes me as a friend…" Yuuri replied.

"I never meant it like that. I don't know how you actually think that." Murata grinned evilly.

"Ah! Murata, you're evil!" Yuuri blushed furiously and smacked his friend.

Sara listened to Yuuri's and Murata's conversation quietly. He was looking at the front gate where Wolfram's limousine was parked.

"Yuu-chan… do you like him?" Sara eyed Yuuri. Yuuri, who was still blushing from Murata's teasing, looked at Sara's direction.

"Eh? We're just friends, Sara. Like you, Murata and me." Yuuri smiled his sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"But I don't like him!" Sara raised his voice, shocking both Yuuri and Murata.

"Sara? Calm down. Why are you like this?"

"He likes you. I can see it and I don't like it," Sara growled at him.

"But Sara, he's just a friend, no more than that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! And we'll always be best friends. Right, Murata?" Yuuri turned to look at Murata.

"Uh, yeah." Murata nodded. 'I never knew that Sara really liked Shibuya. I thought he just adored him. This could be a big problem…and Shibuya seems to like von Bielefeld but he doesn't realize it yet. Neither does von Bielefeld…. What should I do?' Murata thought.

* * *

><p>Yuuri dropped Sara off and rejoined Murata.<p>

"It's seems he already calmed down," Yuuri said and sighed.

"Yeah. I've never seen Sara act like that before." Murata was thinking hard while cycling side by side with Yuuri.

"You know what, Shibuya?" Murata eyed Yuuri.

"What? I don't know" Yuuri's eyes were focused at the front not looking in Murata's direction.

"You're really great" Murata smiled.

"Huh?" Yuuri didn't understand.

"You're attracted to two pretty-boys." Murata smirked at this.

"What? I'm not!" Yuuri blushed and retorted back almost yelling.

"Yes, you are and both of them seem to like you... or maybe 'love' would be appropriate" Murata snickered.

"It's not 'love'! They just like me as friends. Besides, I'm a boy!" Yuuri was blushing and his face became redder at the mentioned of the word 'love'.

"So what if you're a boy?" Murata just wanted to tease Yuuri.

"Boys doesn't like boys. I'm pretty sure I like girls," Yuuri stated matter-of-factly.

"It's that so, Cinderella? How would you know? You've never had a girlfriend and you've been wearing dresses since you were baby" Murata teased Yuuri more.

"Ugh… don't call me Cinderella and why does wearing dresses have to do with liking girls?" He growled and glared at Murata.

"Nah, you're more gentle than any boy and more polite than any girl. To sum it up you have a feminine heart." Murata's glasses glinted.

"Stop teasing me, Murata!" Yuuri yelled at his friend.

"What are you talking about? I'm just concerned about you, Shibuya." Murata grinned and Yuuri just rolled his eyes. 'Teasing Yuuri is fun,' the bespectacled boy thought, inwardly laughing.

They parted in front of Yuuri's house.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek on next chapter (unbeta'd):<p>

**Chapter 5: The Bet**

"The ball?" The treasurer asked.

"Yes" Wolfram only replied.

"Everything is in checked. We will conduct it within one week from now on" his secretary answered and provides him with the details. Wolfram nodded his head and began checking the list to make sure there will be no casualties happen during the ball.

"Ah! So you don't forget, President. You have to open the dance by having a first dance with a girl from the crowd. You have to choose her from the participants" The vice president had to reminded him because he knew Wolfram did not like the idea and always find excuses to avoid that topic.

...Skip...skip...

"Nah, then we should bet on something. If you get a better mark than me, I will do anything you want me and if I win, you will have to do what I ask you" Murata smile evilly at Yuuri. Yuuri knew Murata is up to something and he gulped when he realized he had done a terrible thing.

* * *

><p>The update will be late :(, hope you can cope with me. This whole story is reposted and beta-read by The Codebreaker :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

Summary: "Is this him? Again?" the blond, so-called Prince's mind rushed back to the boy in the dress and the pendant left behind. In fact, it was- and the boy in the dress was playing Cinderella. WolfYuu, slight Yuuri/Sara. AU. BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: KKM is not my property. I would make this story an OVA if I owned it. XD (Haha, so would I! ~Cody The Beta)

Beta'ed by The Codebreaker.

Thank you for your reviews, Yumi-chan Hamano, An-Lupin-Malfoy, rinoakim, Anonymous and Anonymous! XD Really appreciate that! I would hope you continue reading and reviewing.

Anonymous review reply:

Anonymous:

Well, thank you~! And here I present you chapter 5~! Please R & R~!XD

Anonymous:

Thank you~~! I've update it~! Please R & R~! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Bet<strong>

Night at Wolfram's mansion.

"Wolfie, how was school? I'm sorry I'm so busy and don't have time for you!" His mother hugged him tightly. Wolfram tried and failed to break free.

"Ah, Mother! It's okay… I found this one boy who's always on my mind. It's annoying." Wolfram complained to his mother.

"A boy? What does he look like?" Cecile asked, interested.

"He's just a typical Japanese boy, with black eyes and hair. There's also this one boy who keeps clinging onto him like a koala bear. I don't like him!" His eyes lit with anger at the mention of Sara.

"Well, it seems like he's caught our Wolfie's interest, right Conrad?" Cecile winked at her second son. Gwendal, who sat on the couch, was frowning.

"Sure it does." Conrad just smiled.

"Umm… what do you mean?" Wolfram didn't understand.

"So, Wolf… why don't you bring that boy home? I want to see him." Cecilie ignored her youngest son's question and her eyes sparkled.

"Huh? Why should I? We barely know each other. I just know his name." Wolfram raised his eyebrow.

"Its that so? What's his name?" Cecilie said, a bit disappointed by her son's response.

"Shibuya Yuuri," Wolfram told his mother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Shibuya household.<p>

"Yuu-chan, how was your day?" Miko asked her son.

"Nothing special, mom. I was talking to the student council president, Wolfram von Bielefeld, and Sara seemed mad for no reason." Yuuri offered innocently.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan…Sara-chan was mad. Why?" his mother asked.

"Ah, yes. He just said he didn't like me being near Wolfram.." Yuuri was still confused on what could have made Sara behave like that.

"Hmm… Maybe Sara-chan likes you. Aww! You are too cute, my little Cinderella!" At that, she hugged Yuuri and started to squeal.

"Mom! Don't call me that! Beside I'm not a little child anymore. Sara is my friend and I don't like him that way." Yuuri blushed furiously and Miko smiled.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan. So, what does Wolf-chan look like?"

"Wolf-chan? Uh… He's a foreigner with blond hair and green eyes." Yuuri said, 'And I'm always stunned when I looking at him…'

"Kyaa~! He looks like the Prince in Cinderella. If only he rode a white horse, I'm sure he would be the perfect Prince for my little Cinderella!" Miko squealed more and her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Mom!" Yuuri flushed.

* * *

><p>Next day.<p>

Shibuya Yuuri was heading towards his school with Murata Ken, his best friend. Today they arrived early and met up with Sara at the front gate.

"Morning, Sara!" Yuuri smiled his usual goofy smile.

"Good morning!" Murata waved at his pale blond friend.

"Ah… Ken, good morning!" Sara waved back at Murata and headed towards Yuuri.

"Yuu-chan~! Good morning! So, how'd you sleep last night?" Sara hugged him and Yuuri blushed furiously.

"Sara, I don't mind you hugging me but we're in front of the school." Forgetting Sara's question, Yuuri looked up from Sara's shoulder at some students who looked towards them and whispered to themselves. Murata chuckled and grinned at a flustered Shibuya. Yuuri saw a limousine arrive and his heart started pounding.

A limousine just parked in front of the school gate and a blond bishounen gracefully exited. As usual, squealing erupted from flocks of girls. 'This stuff is starting to get old,' Yuuri thought.

"Kyahh! Wolfram-sama!"

"Prince Wolfram!"

"I love you!" said one girl and the other girls sent death glares at her.

Wolfram walked towards the entrance and saw Yuuri with his friends – glasses guy and that long haired freak – and it irritated him. What made him madder was Yuuri hugging the other boy, or rather letting the other boy hug him. Wolfram looked towards them and walked in their direction. He stopped near them and yanked Yuuri from Sara's hug. Yuuri's eyes bulged out and Sara was shocked. Murata just smiled at the amusing scene in front of him. All Wolfram's fan girls gasped and looked shocked at the odd, sudden display of jealousy. They'd never seen Wolfram show any interest in anyone before.

"Umm… Wolfram?" Yuuri was confused at the sudden treatment. Wolfram, who had just realized what he was doing, fell silent for a few seconds.

"Ah! Yuuri… Sorry, I have to go to the student council room." He maintained his calm composure and spoke gracefully to cover his sudden action. He walked away, blushing. That went unnoticed to Yuuri, who was still confused. However, Murata and Sara noticed.

"What was that for?" Yuuri asked his friends after Wolfram was gone.

"Who knows…" Sara replied, sounding annoyed. Murata just shrugged. Yuuri blinked and they headed for their classroom.

'Wow! Talk about a bold move…' Murata thought.

* * *

><p>Wolfram walked quickly to the student council room. His face was still hot from his previous act.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" he questioned himself in front of the door to the student council room. He sighed and entered the room.

"Good morning, president!" all of the occupants in the room chorused upon seeing their president.

"Morning," he replied and sat in his usual seat. He became serious.

"So, about our previous meeting?" Wolfram asked his companion.

"The ball?" The treasurer asked.

"Yes." Wolfram replied.

"Everything is set. We will conduct it within one week." his secretary answered and provides him with the details. Wolfram nodded his head and began checking a list.

"Ah! So you don't forget, President. You have to open the dance by having the first dance with a girl from the crowd. You have to choose her from the participants." The vice president reminded him.

"Ugh! I know. I haven't forgotten." A corner of Wolfram's mouth twitched and he growled silently.

'Why does this school have this strange tradition? It's not like we are in medieval times…"

* * *

><p>The teacher was handing back papers and Yuuri took the chance to brag.<p>

"I know I will get a better mark than you," Yuuri said confidently.

"How is that? You never get better marks than me, Shibuya," Murata said.

"This time I studied more than I've ever had," He confessed proudly to Murata.

"Nah, then we should bet on something. If you get a better mark than me, I will do anything you want and if I win, you will have to do what I ask you." Murata smiled evilly at Yuuri. Yuuri knew Murata is up to something and he gulped when he realized he had done a terrible thing.

"Yuu-chan… how silly of you. You know Ken is a genius." Sara shook his head and sighed.

"We… we still don't know," Yuuri stuttered and waited impatiently for his or Murata's name to be called.

Soon, Murata's name was called. He walked to the front and got his paper. Murata smiled victoriously and Yuuri gulped.

"Shibuya Yuuri!"

Yuuri walked slowly to the front and took his quiz paper. He'd gotten better marks than before but seeing Murata's glasses glinting scared him.

"Okay, after I count to three we exchange papers." Yuuri said. Murata nodded in understanding.

"One… Two… Three!"

They exchanged paper and Yuuri's expression was priceless, his eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped. Murata just grinned. Sara peeked at Murata's mark and his eyes went wide.

"Wow~! Ken! You got full marks! 100%!" Sara praised Murata. Of course, Murata's marks were always astounding but this was something. The quiz was hard, even for Sara.

"What about Yuu-chan?" He looked at Murata's hand.

"Oh! Yuu-chan~! You got better marks than last time. It's 88%! Impressive! And I just got the same mark from before 90%" Sara was proud with his Yuu-chan and he gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sa… Sara" Yuuri stuttered and blushed at the sudden affection.

"Woot! Way to go Shibuya!"

"Kyaaa~! So cute!"

"Ahahaha! These two are so bold!"

"Wow~! You've got some pretty boy there, Yuuri!"

"Ah~ young love…"

The whole class whistled and cheered and their teacher winked at them.

"Now… now… Shibuya" Voices from Murata slammed Yuuri into his cruel reality.

"Ekk… Murata…" He looked at Murata who smiled evilly.

"Now Shibuya... You. Have. To. Comply. With. All. My. Requests." He grinned. 'I'm dead. This is Murata. Who knows what he'll want me to do…' Yuuri.

"What is it?" Yuuri gulped. Even Sara could hear that.

"Our school will have this annual ball in one week from now." Murata talked about his 'request'.

"So?" He started to feel dizzy. Knowing Murata, somehow he knew where this conversation would head to.

"So, you will have to wear a dress" Murata concluded and smiled evilly. He winked at Sara.

"Woah! It's wonderful! I can see Yuu-chan in a dress~ you'll look so cute! Don't worry!" Sara's eyes beamed and he started to imagine Yuuri in the dress. Yuuri just opened his mouth and looked at Murata with disbelief.

"What! But–" Yuuri tried to pleas but was cut halfway by Murata.

"No but Shibuya. I won the bet and you knew that" Murata smirked.

'Oh, God! What's going to happen to me? All thanks to me and my big mouth!'

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek on next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 6: The Ball** (unbeta'd)

A chuckled escape from Murata lips and he was a so impressed with Yuuri's cuteness. HE LOOKS 100% LIKE A GIRL! His delicate figure makes him looked like a beautiful and cute flat chest girl. While Sara gaped at Yuuri and he stared at him with eyes wide opened. Yuuri was embarrassed at Sara's reactions. He fidgeted and looked down on his foot. Sara cupped his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. He then took Yuuri's right palm and kisses it tenderly. Miko squealed loudly at seeing this.

~~~~~skip...skip...skip...skip~~~~~

In the process of lifting up his arm from Wolfram's shoulder, his blue pendant's clasp was opened and fell. Since it was not properly fastened, it fell easily. Wolfram picked it up and stared at it. 'She left this' He thought and looked at the direction of the ballroom door. He chased after the girl but only to saw her leaving with a car.

* * *

><p>Ahh~ update is done! Yay~! Thank you for all who reading this story~! If you like it enough, please review!:D Tell me your opinions, comments, or critics. I'll appreciate that~! XD<p>

The update will be late and I hope you can wait for it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

Summary: "Is this him? Again?" the blond, so-called Prince's mind rushed back to the boy in the dress and the pendant left behind. In fact, it was- and the boy in the dress was playing Cinderella. WolfYuu, slight Yuuri/Sara. AU. BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: KKM is not my property. I would make this story an OVA if I owned it. XD (Haha, so would I! ~Cody The Beta)

Beta'ed by The Codebreaker.

Thank you for your reviews An-Lupin-Malfoy and Yumi-chan Hamano! XD Really appreciate that! I would hope you continue reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Ball<strong>

The night before the ball.

"Mom! Do I really need to wear this?" Yuuri whined, holding up a dress. Murata had told his mother about the ball, and she had been overenthusiastic. She didn't even bother to ask the reason.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan. I thought you would like this. After all you did choose this yourself," his mother scolded him.

"I… it's not that… I just…" Yuuri didn't know how to answer. 'Uh… what's my excuse? Gahh! I'm never going to bet Murata anything again!'

"What?" his mother asked him, again.

"Okay mom. Just get over with it quickly." Yuuri gave up and let his mother do whatever she wanted. Miko even forgot to correct him to call her 'Mama' because she was so excited.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Murata and Sara were waiting for Miko to prepare Yuuri. Murata was wearing a black tuxedo with red bow on the collar. He had left his hair alone. Sara wore a Chinese-style, dragon-embroidered white coat. He had done up his hair with a chopstick. They were talking with each other while waiting for Yuuri.<p>

"I bet Shibuya will look cute," Murata chuckled, imagining Yuuri in a dress.

"You bet he will. After all, he is my Cinderella for tonight." Sara looked dreamily upstairs.

"Huh?"

"He will be my dance partner for tonight. You don't mind, right, Ken?" Sara looked at Murata with an utterly serious look on his face. 'Oh! Here it goes!'

"It's alright! After all, I just want to see Shibuya in a dress. I'm not fond of dancing with other boys." Murata smiled to show Sara that he understood.

"Yeah~! Thank you, Ken!" Sara hugged Murata. He had gone back to his cute and flirty self. Sara was kind of scary if he was mad and Murata knew it.

After almost an hour waiting, they finally heard footsteps on the stairs. They saw Miko and behind her was Yuuri– but they couldn't see him. She covered him and when they reached the living room, she showed off her 'little Cinderella'. Yuuri blushed furiously and averted his eyes from Murata and Sara. He was wearing a silky blue dress that hugged his figure and trailed down to his ankles, hair extensions which reached his waist, blue eye shadow, blush, pink lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. To add to his curves, his mother made him wear corset. Yuuri was making a big fuss about the corset but his mother never listened to him.

A chuckle escaped Murata's lips. Yuuri looked exactly like a girl. Sara gaped at Yuuri and stared at him with eyes wide open. Yuuri was embarrassed at Sara's reactions. He fidgeted and looked down at his foot. Sara cupped his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. He then took Yuuri's right palm and kissed it tenderly. Miko squealed loudly.

"Sa... Sara? What are you doing?" Yuuri was shocked at Sara's sudden affection.

"Giving you a kiss, my Cinderella" he smiled tenderly at Yuuri.

"What's with the Cinderella?" Yuuri confused. He was pretty sure that Sara didn't know his other nickname.

"Oh, that! I am your dancing partner for tonight and I will be your prince." He smiled, still holding Yuuri's hand.

A soft cough interrupted their little moment. Sara dropped Yuuri's hand when he saw Shori, who had appeared at the living room with car keys with him. He was shocked to see his little brother dressed as a girl but he looked utterly cute! He turned his head towards his little brother's friends.

"What are you doing here, friends of my little brother?" Shori glared at both Murata and Sara.

"We're accompanying Shibuya, of course, Shibuya's big brother." Murata grinned at Shori. Shori just rolled his eyes.

"And you! What do you think you're doing to my little brother?" He pointed his finger at Sara. Sara twitched but he forced a confident smile.

"I'm going to be his dance partner for tonight and of course I will be the one to escort him," Sara explained with a flirty smile.

"What? You little–" Shori was going to throw another tantrum but was stopped by his mother and Murata.

"It's already 10 o'clock, Sho-chan and I want you to bring back Yuu-chan at 12 am. Remember, don't come late." His mother pushed him to the front door. Yuuri, Murata and Sara were trailing behind him. Yuuri realized he wasn't wearing his blue pendant.

"Wait! I forget my pendant!" Yuuri ran upstairs to get his teardrop pendant.

* * *

><p>Wolfram arrived early at the school that night. He looked gorgeous, like a prince from a fairytale. He was wearing a white coat styled like a military uniform with a golden seam, a silk white cravat, emerald green stones on a silver cravat chain and black boots up to his knees.<p>

Wolfram looked at his watch, 'It's already 10 o'clock. The dance will start in 15 minutes. What should I do? I don't want to dance with any girl'. He let out a big sigh and his eyes wandered, looking for someone.

"Where is he? He will come, right?" Wolfram asked himself and his eyes scanned the whole room.

"President?" called his vice president.

"What?" Wolfram turned.

"Have you decided which girl you'll have your first dance with?" He asked.

"No. I just have to get any girl and deal with it," Wolfram answered nonchalantly, eyes still wandering around.

"If you say so. It's already 10:10 pm. 5 minutes before the opening dance," he said before leaving. Wolfram was looking at the door, waiting for Yuuri to come. Wolfram made the decision to take Yuuri as his dance partner if he shows up. He didn't feel like dancing with any girl.

The clock showed 10.15 minutes. Yuuri still do not show up. Wolfram was becoming uneasy as he received hungry looks from the girls and expected him to choose one among all of them. At a sudden the door to the ball room opened and a black haired girl with silky blue dress walked in. The two of Yuuri's friends followed behind her but not a sight of Shibuya Yuuri.

Wolfram headed to the black haired girl and stood in front of her. He did not know why but he seemed to be attracted by the girl and the girl seemed to reluctantly to accept his hand when he offered it. He guided her to the center of the dance floor and the music started with a slow waltz. They began to dance.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was shocked when Wolfram headed towards him. He decided to accept Wolfram's hand after a few seconds' debate. Wolfram guided him to the dance floor and acted like a fine gentleman. He let his left arm rest on Yuuri's waist. The touch was kind of intimate for Yuuri, but he just let it go. He could not do anything right now. He was a 'she'. They began to dance and Wolfram lead him perfectly. Yuuri almost tripped on Wolfram's foot, but he managed to cover for Yuuri's mistakes. Yuuri scanned Wolfram's attire. He looked so handsome with that white military coat, a cravat and cravat chain. It was simple but lovely. Like his mother said, Wolfram really looked like a prince, and he was certainly a lucky Cinderella.<p>

Wolfram scanned the 'girl' in front of him. She never spoke for once and she always tried to gaze away from Wolfram's eyes. She was about 2 – 3 cm shorter than him. She had long, straight black hair. She has a nice figure but a flat chest Wolfram didn't really pay any attention to that area, because he had enough being crushed by his mother's bosom. He looked at the hand that clasped his, slim and slightly smaller. Her tan skin looked soft, and she had a round face with full lips and small nose. He couldn't look into her eyes because she always had her eyes on the floor or any direction but Wolfram's face.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the ballroom, Yuuri headed in first and was followed by his friends. Sara wanted to hold Yuuri's hand but Shori sent a death glare at him. Sara was disappointed and walked with Murata. Yuuri opened the door to the room and stood, waiting for his friends. When waiting for them, the Prince came for him. Yuuri fidgeted, not knowing what to do. When he offered his hand, Sara was going to protest but stopped when Yuuri accepted him. Sara watched the two dancing and gritted his teeth.<p>

"Sara?" Murata called.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm going to dance. How about you?" Murata asked, again.

"Hmm… I will just enjoy the food and drink," Sara said and heading to the buffet table but a girl come to him and forced him to dance with her. Sara was being nice and accepted her request.

Yuuri and Wolfram were still dancing. Yuuri had relaxed into Wolfram's arms and was enjoying the dance. They seemed to be happy in each other's presence and forgot about the others in the ballroom. Every person in the room looked at them with jealousy. They had begun to wonder who the lucky 'girl' was to make Wolfram take her as his dance partner. They had danced thorough the night.

Yuuri was wondering what could Wolfram's expression was. So, he peeked and lift up his face. His beautiful crystal black eyes showed themselves to Wolfram. Wolfram stared at 'her' and her eyes…the eyes reminded him of someone… Yuuri.

"Yuu…" Wolfram muttered and was cut off when the ticking sound from clock on the wall proclaimed 12 midnight.

Yuuri heard and let go from Wolfram's hand and shoulder. He ran towards the door and left Wolfram in confusion. He even forgot about Murata and Sara. Yuuri was in a hurry because his brother had warned him if he was late even for a minute, he would barge into the room and drag Yuuri out. He didn't want Wolfram to know that he was indeed Shibuya Yuuri.

In the process of running away, his blue pendant clasp was opened and fell. Since it was not properly fastened, it fell easily. Wolfram picked it up and stared at it. 'She left this,' He thought and looked at the direction of the ballroom door. He chased after the girl but only to saw her leaving with a car.

Yuuri hopped onto his brother's car and asked him to left the school grounds immediately.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek at next chapter: (unbeta'd)<p>

**Chapter 7: Missing Princess/Cinderella and Searching**

After got back from the ball, Wolfram was thinking about the princess. Well, he was being called Prince and it just 'normal' to called her Princess. Maybe called her Cinderella much better. After all 'she' did left her pendant in the ball and he did not know who that 'girl' is. He cannot sleep for a second because of that beautiful princess with his beautiful black hair and clear as crystal black eyes reminded him of Yuuri.

~~~~~~skip~~~~~~~skip~~~~~~~~~~~skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He surely is odd. Why did he flinched when I mentioned the ball and fell silent when I emphasized the 'girl', his face also red. He can't be _that_ girl? If he really was the girl, then, why he needed to cross dressing?"

His suspicion was increased with Yuuri's odd behaviour.

* * *

><p>Yay~! Thanks to Cody! I'm manage to update this story! Hmm.. not a long chapter but I hope you like it!<p>

If you like it enough or maybe hate it, please tell me in your review.


	7. Side Story 1: Yuuri In a Dress

**A Modern Cinderella Story: Side Story**

Summary: When Miko hears from Murata about Yuuri will be wearing a dress in the ball. She quickly prepares and drags her lovely son with the glasses boy to the stores.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own KKM or anything except for this plot.

_Ding Dong! _

_Ding Dong! _

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell was being pressed for the three time and steps from the house could be heard, was heading to the front door.

"Coming!" Miko rushed to the front door and opened it. Behind the door, there was standing a grinning Murata wearing his purple shirt and blue jeans.

"Good morning, Mama!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Ara, Ken-chan! Good morning! Come inside. Do you want breakfast?" Miko stood aside and let the black haired boy enter the house with a smile.

Murata widened his smile and answered with enthusiasm, "I would love to!" he said and looked around. "Where is Shibuya?" black eyes that had been hiding by a glasses wandering around the house.

"Ah! Yuu-chan just woke up and he is taking his bath. He'll come down later. So, why not you eat first when waiting for him?" Miko explained and ran off to do her other jobs in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Murata headed to the dining table and served himself some bread, bacon, egg and orange juice.

Ten minutes later, the youngest Shibuya came down wearing a yellow colored shirt with brown vest and khaki pants. Murata saw his friend and waved.

"Yo, Shibuya! Took you long enough to prepare yourself," he grinned.

"Well, I'm not like someone who came early to his best friend's house to eat for free," Yuuri rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Murata chuckled and grinned evilly, "Well, well, well… you took a long time just to take a bath and prepare yourself. Just like a GIRL."

"I'm not a girl! Why did you always say I'm like a girl?" Yuuri fumed and stomped his feet like a child.

"Yuu-chan! Behave yourself!" Miko scolded his son for his rudeness.

Yuuri pouted childishly and Murata just smirked. The other double black boy then sat in front of Murata and began the conversation.

"Mom, where's Dad and Shori?" his innocent face looked at his mother's figure at the kitchen.

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan. Dad has meeting with his customer and Shori goes to his group discussion at his college," Miko answered while washing the dishes left in the sink.

"Ohh..." was the only answer as Yuuri nodded in understanding.

"So, where are we going first, Mama?" Murata smiled and chuckled when he saw Yuuri almost choke in his bread.

'Oh, god! I forgot that today we're going to buy my dress for the ball!' Yuuri's face paled, cold sweat ran from the forehead to temple.

Miko turned her head to the dining table direction and sparkles could be seen from her eyes. "Well, we're going to the mall and all the stores that sell dresses. I'm sure we can find something for my cute little Cinderella!" she clasped both her hands and had a dreamy look on her face.

Yuuri dropped his bread as his jaw dropped. He already could imagine what a torture and embarrassment he was going to take. He inwardly groaned and screamed.

At the same time, Murata glanced at his friend's face and mentally cheering for his friend's discomfort.

'Poor, Shibuya. That's what you get for trying to brag about who's more intelligent. You're so innocent if you think you can win over me,' he smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Yuu-chan! This green dress looks so adorable! This pink one is cute and this red one is so sexy!" Miko excitedly took and gave all the dresses to Yuuri for him to try in the dressing room.<p>

"Mom!" Yuuri whined softly and blushed when all the girls and women giggling at him. Well, no wondered all of them giggled and laughed at him. He was A BOY and he wasn't suppose to ever enter the store and try all those DAMN dresses! And this was the third store they entered!

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan and hurry up! Try all the dresses and show them to me!" Miko pushed Yuuri to one of the dressing room and waited patiently for Yuuri with Murata.

Murata who tagged along with the Shibuya's, grinning along the way and enjoyed his friend's embarrassment to the fullest.

After waiting for the good ten minutes, Yuuri peeked out from the dressing room's door. He called over to his mother to come and see him. "Mom… I'm finished."

Miko was way too excited to see her youngest son in dress, forgetting to even correct him to call her 'Mama'. "Well, come outside and show yourself to Mama and Ken-chan!" Miko forced Yuuri to get out from the small room by dragging him and finally managed it.

"Eh! But—" Yuuri's words were cut off and he was now standing in front of the dressing room and in front of his mother and 'best friend', blushing furiously. All those girls and women looked at him and were amazed with his look.

Yuuri was wearing a sleeveless chiffon green dress with some flower embroidery on the chest and some fake gems. Its showed up his neck and collar bone; its looked great on him and made his look sexy. Yuuri tried to cover his chest and blushed when some girls giggling. He looked up at Murata and his mother. Miko was squealing loudly and Murata was laughing openly.

Damn Murata and his friendship!

"Yuu-chan! You look so beautiful! Ah! Mama really loves this dress!" she said as squeezed her son in her bear hug.

"Mom.. I can't breathe… and I don't like this dress."

"Aww~ but why? It's beautiful."

"It shows up my chest too much," the double black boy blushed and looked down on his feet.

Meanwhile, Murata already laughing loudly as he couldn't help it. Well, Yuuri just acted like a girl would and what with 'shows up my chest too much', it was just too hilarious! It was not like Yuuri had a breast to begin with!

"Murata! Shut up!" Yuuri's face reddened while he glared at his 'so-called best friend'.

"Sorry, Shibuya! It's just so funny! You always said don't call you a girl and here you just said something a girl would say," Murata pressed his stomach and tried to stop his laugh.

"Ah! T-That's because… it's not proper and I don't like this dress," Yuuri's blush darken and he quickly went to the dressing room to change into another dress that his mother picked earlier.

Miko pouted at her boy, she wanted to see him more in that dress while Murata was giggling like a high school girl.

Another ten minutes was spent waiting for Yuuri to change into another dress. The door opened, showing up a boy with frilly, ruffles pink dress. There were bright pink ribbons on the chest part and back. Really, if people didn't know he was a boy, they would think of him as a cute girl.

Once again, Miko squealed and crushed her poor son in her deathly hug.

"Yuu-chan! You're so cute! Just like when I dressed you up when you were little. Maybe I can add some of the ribbon on your hair or maybe you can wear hair extension or maybe we can curl it…" Miko's words trailed on and all of that fell on Yuuri's deaf ears.

Murata, after encountered the Shibuya in a green dress, now was able to control his laugh as he giggled again. 'My… Shibuya really can win as a very cute girl and no one will know he is a boy.'

The girls and women stood dumbstruck and gaped at Yuuri's cuteness. Really, he looked so cute and innocent with that dress while his huge black eyes shone with naivety and smiled shyly. This time Yuuri didn't say anything and just looked down. He couldn't look at the faces in the stores, thinking they must be laughing at him. Why? Because he was a boy and he was wearing a damn dress! It was just so weird!

"Umm, Mom… can we stop trying all these dresses and go to the other shop?" Yuuri's head still down while he squirmed in his mother's hug.

"Why? It's cute. Don't you like it?" Miko released her son and looked at his flustered face.

"It's just… it has too many frills and ruffles, it will be hard for me to move," Yuuri reasoned and inwardly adding, 'And I don't want to stay in this store longer than now.'

"Well, why not you try that last red dress and we can go to other shop after this," Murata grinned evilly and Miko's eyes sparkled at the suggestion.

"Ken-chan is right! You should try that red dress and after this we will go to the other shop," Miko pushed Yuuri back into the dressing room and waited for him to finish dressed.

Yuuri groaned and cursed his bespectacled friend for his genius suggestion. Heck! That red dress was totally not his style! How could his mother and Murata ask him to try it. Well, this would be his last embarrassment in this shop and after this, he would continue his torture in another store. Yuuri stood in front of the mirror in the small room and sighed.

'Well, I might as well face this embarrassment and after this I will choose my own dress. I'll not let Mom or Murata choose them!'

The double black opened the door and a lot of gasps were heard from the outside when it was revealing a cute boy with red strapless dress that showed up his bare back and a slit from one side that trailed to his thigh, showing his perfect slender leg. The dress material was satin and it clung to his body and made Yuuri look so SEXY.

The boy blushed harder as he tried to cover his chest.

Well, all the people looked at him and all of them didn't even laugh or giggle. They were too shocked to see such a cuteness that combined with beauty and innocent could be existed in this young teen's figure.

Yuuri looked at his mother and Murata who seem surprise and don't utter a single word since he was out of the dressing room. Miko was speechless and she couldn't believe her little boy could be so beautiful in that dress. Amazing! She always knew her son was cute and innocent but the looks in front of her, showed a different part of her lovely, adorable son. Yuu-chan looked so sexy and beautiful, in addition to his naivety, made it look simply amazing. Meanwhile, Murata opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He didn't even laugh or giggle at his best friend. Too shocked and words seemed to leave him. If he didn't know Shibuya was a boy, he would surely flirt and fall in love with him. His mind stopped functioning for a while as his eyes were filled with Yuuri's in his sexy red dress.

'Wow! Well, Shibuya… this is totally wow! I don't know the exact word and I almost thought of you as a girl. With such beauty, you can even make Bielefeld falls in love with you instantly.' Murata thought while his eyes still locked onto Yuuri in a red dress.

"Mom… um… I guess I don't like this dress. I'll change and we will find another dress at other stores," Yuuri said quickly, entered the dressing room and locked it, before his mother could say anything. "What's with the silence? And what with Mom and Murata's looks? They scare me," Yuuri said and took off the dress and wore his yellow shirt with brown vest and khaki pants back.

After he was out, he pulled his mother and Murata out from the store and from all those eyes that still locking on him. 'That was one hell of embarrassment and torture!' Yuuri groaned and blushed remembering all the looks that he got. Even Murata gave him that stunned look.

After that, Miko Shibuya dragged the two boys into another store that sold dresses. Yuuri quickly found a satin blue dress that wasn't sexy at all and covered up most of his body part that trailed down to his ankle without any slit and to top it more, it had long sleeves.

He took it into the dressing room and tried it. He opened the door to show up his looks to his mother. And Miko like usual, squealing loudly and saying things like, 'My Yuu-chan looks cute in anything he wears!'

After gotten the approval from his mother, Yuuri changed back into his clothes. He ignored Murata's comments that asking him to get back to the previous store and buy that red sexy dress.

"Why, Shibuya? I bet Bielefeld would love to see you in that dress," he grinned and chuckled when Yuuri's blush increasing tenfold.

"Murata! You know I'm not going to let him know that I'm dressing in a dress!" Yuuri retorted back.

"And why is that?" Murata continued teasing his best friend.

"Well, I'm a boy and I'm sure he doesn't like a boy dressing in girly clothes…" Yuuri said slowly, the bright pink on his cheeks changing into bright red.

"Who knows? Maybe he will fall in love with you and be your prince for that night, Cinderella."

"Murata, stop that! Why Wolfram needs to be my prince? And I'm not Cinderella!" Yuuri huffed, ignoring his friend and walked to his mother that paying for his blue dress.

"Well… it's certainly interesting. What Bielefeld will do if he knows Shibuya wearing dress? Or maybe, will he recognize him? Nah, just wait for that night to come." Murata smiled evilly as his glasses glinted eerily.

* * *

><p>REPOST<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Missing Princess/Cinderella and Searching**

After he came back from the ball, Wolfram's thoughts never left the Princess that he had a waltz with. Well, he was called a Prince and it was just 'normal' to call her a Princess. But… maybe calling her Cinderella was much better. After all, 'she' did leave her pendant in the ball and he did not know whom that 'girl' was. He couldn't sleep because of that beautiful princess with her beautiful black hair and clear as crystal black eyes reminded him of Yuuri.

'Hmm… It couldn't be true. But he didn't show up earlier and she did show up with his friends.' he thought as he stared at the blue pendant in his possession. Wolfram clenched the pendant and felt a pain stabbed his heart.

"Who are you?" As the blond prince speaking, he felt the same feelings he had for the black haired boy. Wolfram felt a bit confused on his feelings. Why did he feel the same thing for two different people? Why did he have this unfamiliar feeling at the first place?

That night, Wolfram slept with the blue pendant clenched in his hand, dreaming of Yuuri but the boy wearing the same dress as that girl, and dancing with him. In his dream, Yuuri also wore that blue pendant but the different was his hair was short – his original hair.

Yuuri reached home a bit late after 12 midnight. He didn't realize his pendant was missing until he had dismissed his gown. He reached to his neck and found out there was nothing left there. Yuuri bitted his bottom lip hard and realized that maybe he had dropped the pendant when he was dancing with Wolfram. He really treasured the pendant because it was from the person who named him. Though, he never met that person.

Yuuri's thoughts trailed to the ball night. He still couldn't believe that he had danced with the Prince and he could feel his heart was pounding loudly. Wolfram was so gentle and he really treated him like a princess. Uh-oh! What the hell!

'Stop, Yuuri! Stop thinking like a girl!' Yuuri debated with his inner self. Part of him found it was a pleasure to dance with Wolfram but part of him reminded him that he was a BOY and shouldn't feel like that. Yuuri fell asleep with his thought on Wolfram and his missing pendant. That night, he dreamed of Wolfram with his military white style coat dancing with him, while, he was in his silky blue dress, and the different was he didn't wear the hair extension.

Neither one of them knows that they had dreamed of the same dream. Old folks said that if you were sharing the same dream with someone, that meant that person was your soulmate. However, of course both Yuuri and Wolfram did not know this. They woke up at the same time when they were almost kissed on the dream. They could still feel the warm breath on each other's face and felt blood rushed to their face.

Yuuri was in his room, contemplating about his dream before headed to the bathroom to wash his face. The double black felt his face was hot. He never thought that he would dream of Wolfram in a romantic way. Meanwhile, Wolfram was in his room, smiling and felt delight was overflowing his mind and body.

They headed to school and Yuuri like usual was riding his bicycle with Murata while Wolfram by his limousine.

They met at the front gate. Yuuri was blushing fiercely when he saw Wolfram walk out through the limousine door. Wolfram felt someone staring at him, turning his head and saw Yuuri. Yuuri remembered his last night dream, quickly turned away and walked faster. Murata smiled mischievously as his glasses glinted.

"Wait, Yuuri!" Wolfram called out to the double black boy that trying to run away.

Yuuri stopped and gazed at Wolfram, blushing. "Yes? Did you call me?" he asked quietly.

"I did say your name, didn't I? You're such a wimp!" Wolfram snorted and crossed his arms.

'Huh? Wimp?' Yuuri thought in his mind and retorted back automatically, "Hey! I'm not a wimp!"

"Well… why you were not showing on last night ball?" Wolfram ignored Yuuri's protest and asked him while his emerald green eyes bored into him. Yuuri felt uncomfortable with the stare, so, he looked down on his feet. 'Hmm… his eyes are the same as that girl. I knew it but it couldn't be real. Why did he have to wear a dress if that was really him?' Wolfram thought while trying to look into Yuuri's crystal black eyes.

Murata who sensed the uneasiness in his friend, decided to interrupt, "Hello, my name is Murata Ken. Shibuya's bestfriend. I'm sure you still don't know my name," he smiled. Well, he loved seeing Yuuri in embarrassment but the time was not waiting for them and if Yuuri still acting like that and Wolfram was being stubborn, they will surely be late for their homeroom.

"Oh, Murata Ken. The honor student." the blond prince turned his head at Murata and answered sarcastically. He looked slightly annoyed at Murata's sudden interruption.

"Thank you. You too, the icon student and our student body's president. Well, I'm not trying to break your conversation but it's almost the time for the homeroom," Murata replied calmly while ignoring Wolfram's annoyed face and sarcasms.

"Hmph! Well, see you later Yuuri," Wolfram snorted and walked gracefully to the school building.

"See you later, Wolfram," Yuuri smiled and let his breath out loud after Wolfram was gone.

"Well…" Murata grinned.

"What?" Yuuri looked at him confused though his cheeks were still red from before.

Murata was still grinning before he shrugged it off and walked in the direction of their class.

"Nothing. Quick! We don't want to be late!"

"Wait, Murata!"

The bell rung, showing that it was the lunch time. Yuuri, Murata and Sara were heading to the café for lunch. Each of them bought their own lunch and decided to sit on the table of four since they came in three.

"Yuu-chan…" Sara looked at him with teary eyes. So much drama!

"What? Is there something wrong?" Yuuri asked him. Worrying at the tears that formed on the brink of Sara's eyes. The double black boy was so innocent that he didn't even realize that Sara was just acting.

Murata rolled his eyes and grunted.

His action got Sara to glare him, threateningly. Sara changed his façade and looked back at Yuuri with teary-eyes.

"I'm really sad. I didn't manage to be your dance partner. That boy named Wolfram beat me before I could ask for your hand," he said and reached for Yuuri's hand. He caressed it softly before planted a small kiss.

Yuuri wanted to pull his hand but he didn't want to make Sara more sad. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I didn't know how to reject him. I couldn't speak for I was afraid if he would find out it was me," Yuuri explained. He was feeling a little guilty but somehow he couldn't say that he didn't want to dance with Wolfram.

"Though, you could still dance with me after your first dance but you left the ball so suddenly and I couldn't find you," Sara said and narrowed his eyes at Yuuri. Gone all his acting.

Yuuri gulped at Sara's mood swing.

"Hey! That reminds me! You left us at school!" Murata looked at Yuuri with his glasses glinting dangerously.

Yuuri just laughed nervously and he scratched the back of his head. "Uhh… sorry. I didn't mean to. I was afraid if Shouri came at the ball and caused chaos. You know how Shouri would act, right?" Yuuri tried to assure his friends he was indeed guilty.

"That big brother of yours is really troublesome," Murata sighed and chuckled afterwards.

"Because of him, I couldn't dance with you," Sara pouted and released Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri just laughed nervously and urged them to eat their lunch or they would be late for the next class.

Wolfram was heading to his classroom after having his lunch at his secret place, rooftop. Then, he saw Yuuri and his friend. 'Ugh! That long hair freak is so clingy and that wimp never done anything about it!' he hissed and walked toward Yuuri, Murata and Sara.

"Yuuri! What a coincidence meeting you here," the president smiled innocently and took Yuuri's hand from Sara's clutched.

Sara glared but Wolfram only smirked at him. Yuuri just smiled and scratched the back of his head, unaware of the two people who were fighting for him. Murata smiled amusedly at a clueless Yuuri and both Wolfram and Sara.

"Hi, Wolfram! Where are you from? I didn't see you at the cafeteria," Yuuri asked him. Curious black eyes gazed into the blond Prince's emerald eyes.

"Just having my lunch at my usual place," Wolfram answered nonchalantly and Yuuri just nodded understanding.

"Oh… then, if you'll excuse us. We're going to be late for our History class," the double black said and pulled his hand away from Wolfram. Silently, he prayed that Wolfram didn't realize the increased in his body's heat. Yuuri still could remember the event from last night. Thinking about it made his heart pounding loudly.

Wolfram just nodded in understanding and headed to his own class. Feeling triumph after he managed to separate Yuuri from Sara. Even if it was just for a while.

After school.

"Shibuya, where are you going?" Murata asked, seeing Yuuri didn't head toward the bicycle's park.

"Nah, I have something to do. You can go first," he smiled and waved at Murata.

Murata waved back and when he wanted to turn his head away, Yuuri spoke.

"And you can give a ride to Sara. Tell him, I'm sorry, I can't give him a ride back home today," Yuuri smiled. Murata just 'ooh'ed and nodded his head. Well, it was becoming their routine after the first time Yuuri asked Sara to have a ride with him.

'Hmm… I need to go find my pendant in the ballroom.'

Meanwhile, Wolfram was also heading to the same place as Yuuri; he thought maybe the girl would be in there and solve all the mystery of his feelings. Opening the door to the ballroom, he saw Yuuri was there. His mood lightened and quickly walked toward the black-haired boy.

"Yuuri," Wolfram stood behind the double black and tapped his shoulder while smiling.

"Wahh!" Yuuri was shocked, jumping a bit. When he saw Wolfram, his heart started beating faster. "W-W-Wolfram? What are you doing here?"

The blond boy was slightly annoyed at Yuuri's reactions. He was not a ghost and that wimp looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I can't believe you wimp! Did you need to act as if you had just seen a ghost? And I'm the one who was supposed to ask that to you! Wimp!" he glared and Yuuri flinched.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted back, annoyed at Wolfram's words.

"Hmph! And what are you doing here?" the president asked, again, ignoring the other's protest.

"Oh, that… I lost my thing," Yuuri answered. Not really wanted to tell Wolfram, about his lost pendant.

The student president raised his perfect eyebrow. "As far as I know, this room would not open for other activities other than the annual ball. This reminding me you didn't attend last night ball." Wolfram asked, curious as he began to suspect the boy.

Yuuri flinched and he was lost word to say for a moment. 'Ugh… what should I do? I can't tell him, 'I'm the girl that night you danced with', right?' his mind was busied, processing the answer to Wolfram's question.

"Um… that… my friend borrowed from me and he lost it during the ball," He answered. Wolfram still didn't believe Yuuri, trying to find another way to trap him.

"What is the thing? I can help you to find it," he smiled sweetly and wondered what would be the reply from Yuuri.

"Eh? No! You don't have to!" Yuuri answered quickly.

"Why is that?" Wolfram spoke softly. Suspecting the double black more.

"Because it is my problem and I don't want to trouble you," Yuuri smiled his goofy smile as he scratched the back of his head. A gesture of nervous.

Wolfram stared Yuuri in the eyes before he sighed and replied, "Is that so? Then, I'll be going first. I actually hope that I can find a certain _girl_ if I go here. However, she's not here."

Yuuri fell into silence while his heart beating faster than before. A slight blush adorned his cheeks. "Oh… then, goodbye." he waved the handsome prince. He relieved that at last Wolfram decided to leave him alone. He wanted to speak with him more but the situation was not compromising.

"Don't forget to close and lock the door after you find what your thing," the prince walked out from the door and left Yuuri alone.

'OH MY GOD! I almost had a heart attack! Why was he asking me like that? He demanded to know what I'm searching for.' Yuuri let out a big sigh, relieved.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was _very_ sure that Yuuri hiding something from him with the way he acting. "He surely was odd. Why did he flinch when I mentioned the ball and fell into a silence when I emphasized the 'girl'? His face was also red. He couldn't be _that_ girl…right? If he really was the girl, then, why he needed to cross dressing?"

His suspicion increased with Yuuri's odd behaviors.

* * *

><p>REPOST<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Family, Prince, Sweet Princess and Enemy**

At the Spitzberg's mansion.

Wolfram stayed in his bedroom after dinner. He didn't want to stay in the living room with his family, chatting and watching movie. He confused about his feelings and with his suspicion on Yuuri made it more confusing. A knock was heard from the outside of his bedroom door.

"Wolfie… it's me, Mother," Cecilie's voice could be heard from behind that mahogany door.

Wolfram walked lazily to the door and opened it for his mother to enter. "Mother, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk with you, Wolfie," Cecilie smiled her motherly smile. Usually, she would smile her flirty smile but when her sons had problems, she would use her motherly smile.

Wolfram walked toward his bed and sat on it. Cecilie followed after him and sat beside her son.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Why are you asking me that, Mother?" Wolfram looked at his mother, confused.

"It's just I could see you were a bit distracted since dinner and you didn't join us in the living room. Even though, your big brother just came back from his business affair," his mother said.

Wolfram fell into silence and not sure if he wanted to talk about his feelings to his mother, since his mother always talked about love. He looked at his mother's concerned face and decided to talk.

"It's about that black haired boy," Wolfram said while twirling his fingers together.

Cecilie just sat silently and motioned her baby son to continue with the story.

"It's Yuuri. For some reason that I don't know, I always think about him and there's girl from that ball, whom I danced with," he continued.

"So, it's about Yuuri and who's that girl?" Cecilie asked, interest in her voice.

"Hmm… I mean, I got jealous whenever that long hair freak gets too close to him and that feelings hurt me. But he also made me feel good whenever it was just the two of us. That girl, I don't know who was she but the feelings when I danced with her was the same as when I with that wimp," Wolfram looked at anywhere but his mother's face, blushing.

'Wimp?' Cecilie chuckled and she cupped her baby son cheeks to look at her.

"Wolfie darling, the feelings you feel for Yuuri is love and that girl maybe caught your interest because of their similarity."

"Love? But…I… how can I fall in love with that wimp?" Wolfram asked, confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know. But maybe he has something that attracted you and only you know what it is." Cecilie spoke softly to let her baby son understand since this was his first love.

Wolfram - again - fell into silence and stared on the floor, thinking hard. Cecilie hugged her baby son and left the room to let him think alone.

'Love? I actually love Yuuri? But how? We just met several times and I barely know about him. But these feelings, it's so good when I'm with him. Maybe Mother was right.' Wolfram smiled and he continued to think, 'Then, what about the girl? If she really is him then I fall in love with the same person. Then, it's okay. But if she just another girl, meaning, I fall in love with two different people?' Wolfram frowned and sighed.

"This is so confusing. I need to find that girl fast and sort out my feelings."

Wolfram frowned more when the thought of he fell in love with Yuuri and his wimpiness, were back into his mind.

"He's just a wimp!"

* * *

><p>At a living room of Shibuya's household.<p>

"Achoo!" Yuuri sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Are you okay, Yuu-chan?" Miko looked at her younger son, worries painted her face.

"I'm okay, Mom," Yuuri smiled.

"It's not okay! You might catch a cold. Here, let me see," Shouri with his over protectiveness let his palm rest on his little brother's forehead. Yuuri just stilled in his chair, letting his big brother do what he wanted.

"Hmm… seems like you're not catching any cold. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concern laced with his voice.

"I'm fine. Really, you don't have to worry, Shourim" Yuuri smiled to reassure his big brother. He didn't want to get dragged into his bedroom and forced to sleep, while his big brother takes care of him. Shouri could be extreme when it was involving him.

"It's Onii-chan! If you're not feeling well, just let me know."

Yuuri just sighed and nodded his head. It would take much time if he were to disagree with his big brother.

"Ah! Yuu-chan! Why don't you tell us, what happened in the ball?" Miko asked suddenly and she sounded excited.

"Ah… nothing happen," Yuuri blushed, wanting to excuse himself but Shouri was faster.

"Then, why were you running from the ball like someone was after you?" Shouri narrowed his eyes, not believing Yuuri.

"R-Really, nothing happened." Yuuri stuttered on his words, avoiding from looking at his big brother's face.

"Don't lie, Yuu-chan!" the taller teen moved closer to Yuuri's seat and cornered him. "Was it about that girly boy, friend of yours?"

"Eh? Ah! Sara. No... He's not causing me any problem," Yuuri faced another side, when Shouri moved his face dangerously close to Yuuri.

"Then, who was it?" He gritted his teeth and forced Yuuri to look into his eyes.

"S-Shouri… you're too close," the little brother stammered, didn't feel comfortable.

"Then, do you want me to get closer?" Shouri's voice was dangerously low.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Yuuri gave up on being stubborn and he was somewhat scared of Shouri's weird act. Well… not really weird since his brother could be very, very strange if it was about him.

Shouri stopped moving and stared into his little brother's eyes.

"It's Wolfram!" Yuuri blurted out and blushed. Both of his cheeks were red. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at the faces in front of him.

"Who's this Wolfram?" Shouri asked, retreating from Yuuri, eyes bored onto his little brother's blushing face.

"Kyaaa~! Wolfie-chan! Don't tell me you danced with him that night?" Miko interrupted her older son. Yuuri was still blushing, face red from embarrassment, only nodded. Eyes still closed tightly.

"Oh! He must be looked so handsome that night! A Prince for my little Cinderella!" Miko's eyes beaming with excitement as she clasped her hands together.

"Wait! Yuu-chan, who's this Wolfram?" Shouri asked, eyes narrowing. Not liking the sound of it.

Yuuri opened his eyes a little and took a peek on his big brother's face. "He's just my friend and he is the student council president" Yuuri answered, not looking at his big brother's face.

Shouri still couldn't believe his little brother, narrowed his eyes. "Who—!"

"Nah! He is Yuu-chan's prince. Yuu-chan likes him and he likes Yuu-chan too!" Miko's words put Yuuri into more embarrassment.

"Mom!" Yuuri whined and his face was red – even redder than tomato!

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan." his mother ignored her youngest son whining.

"Yuuri…" Shouri's voice sounded dangerous and its dropped two levels than before. He didn't want anyone took his cute little brother from him. Not anyone. Especially that boy named Wolfram.

Yuuri cringed and he knew that his big brother would not let this conversation involving Wolfram off the set. Yuuri moved slowly from the couch and when Shouri didn't notice, the little brother ran upstairs, avoiding his big brother's wrath and locked his bedroom to prevent him from interrogate him.

"Yuuri! Wait! Don't run!" Shouri ran after his cute little brother and knocked on his door repeatedly.

"Open this door, Yuu-chan! I'm not finish talking!"

"I'm not opening it!" Yuuri shouted from behind his door.

After half an hour asking and waiting for his little brother to open the door, Shouri gave up, heading to the living room, and sat on the couch. "Mom… is this Wolfram boy, really likes Yuuri?"

"It's Mama, Sho-chan. I'm sure about it. Beside, Yuuri tells me about him. He always talked about Wolfie-chan, every time he came back home. I'm pretty sure Yuu-chan likes him too," Miko explained to her older son with star in her eyes.

"But Mom… Yuu-chan is still in high school. He should not be involved in love," Shouri whined. He didn't like his little brother become _too _close to the others.

'He's not calling me Onii-chan anymore and who knows what will happen when he finds love. Maybe he'll even forget about me,' the glasses teen frowned and determined that thing would not happen.

Not, if he was still alive.

No.

Even if he were dead, his ghost would haunt those who were trying to get close to his cute little brother.

'Onii-chan will definitely protect Yuu-chan!'

* * *

><p>Next morning in Shin Makoku High School.<p>

"Hey, Shibuya!"

"Oh! Hi, Murata!" Yuuri smiled sweetly and caused Murata to blush. The glasses boy remembered about Yuuri when he was wearing all those dresses especially the red dress. Noticing he didn't act like his usual self, Murata decided to tease Yuuri as his usual occurrence.

"Owww~ you're so sweet, my cute little Cinderella… I think I'm in love with you~" Murata teased and chuckled when his best friend blushing furiously.

"Murata! Stop that!" Yuuri said in embarrassment and quickly changed the topic, "Why you came early to the school today?" Yuuri asked.

Murata knew that Yuuri wanting to change the topic and just complied with it. "Oh. Well, someone needed my genius opinion and I didn't have any choice except helping them," he smiled smugly.

Yuuri groaned and when he was looking at the class door, he could saw a blur of blond hair and then, he was tackled by a furious hug.

"Yuu-chan~ good morning!" Sara happily said.

"Sara… good… morning… ugh, can you please… let me go? I… can't breath," Yuuri replied while being choked by Sara.

Sara quickly released his hands, "Ah! Sorry, Yuu-chan! I didn't realize it"

Yuuri coughed and smiled, "It's okay."

Then, Sara turned to Murata. "Ken, have you done _it_?" he asked secretively.

Murata glasses flashed the light and smiled eerily, "Well, I'd done it. Now, we just have to wait for the confirmation."

Sara smiled and he hugged Murata, "Thank you, Ken-chan!"

Yuuri looked at his two friends with bewilderment. 'What are the two talking about?'

"What is it?" Yuuri asked with his large black eyes blinking in confusion.

"Nothing." both Murata and Sara answered together while flashing eerie smiles ever.

Yuuri could feel his body shivered and he knew he didn't like from the look of it.

* * *

><p>After school.<p>

"So, what about the club?" Yuuri asked. Since today they were supposed to meet in the drama club.

"Nah, they cancel it and will be postponing it to next week." Murata smiled secretively. Meanwhile, Sara just smiled his princely smile.

Yuuri just nodded his head in understanding. "Hmm… I see."

Sara winked at Murata and Murata just flashing his I-understand-you smile. Sara coughed and took Yuuri's attention. "Yuu-chan, sorry. Ken and I can't go back with you today. We have something to do."

"Hmm… then, it can't be avoided. See you tomorrow." little innocent Yuuri was easily being lied by his _so-called-bestfriend_.

* * *

><p>After Yuuri was back to his home, Sara and Murata went to club meeting. Today was supposed to be the first day of the meeting; Murata saw the announcement on the announcement board yesterday and decided to keep quiet about it. Sara knew too and he planned it with Murata. The paper also wrote about the meeting for the upcoming cultural festival and the club would be joining in the play – Cinderella. The two <em>so-called-bestfriends<em> knew about the play and they wanted Yuuri to take the princess role.

So, they decided to distract Yuuri from the meeting and have him go home. Therefore, he couldn't refuse the role when they had their second meeting.

Sara and Murata walked side-by-side to the club room.

"Hey, Ken… do you think Yuu-chan would know about this?" Sara asked, worriedly.

Murata grinned before answering, "He'll not know if someone doesn't tell him."

"Well, that someone will not be me."

They continued to walk and finally, reached the club door. When, they opened the door both of them stopped on their track. Three pairs of eyes met. Honey and black met emerald green.

"You! What are you doing here?" Sara pointed his index finger at Wolfram's face.

Wolfram twitched his eyebrow and groaned inwardly, 'This long haired freak, what's he doing here? And how dare he point his finger to me!'

Though he was annoyed, Wolfram only smirked and answered, "Well, I'm pretty sure I registered for this club and it should be me asking you that? Sissy boy."

Sara's eyes bulged out. No one ever called him, 'sissy boy'. He gritted his teeth. Meanwhile, Murata was already chuckled beside Sara. Sara glared at him and made the glasses boy quiet.

"Well, Mr. President a.k.a _Fake Prince_. I also registered into this club," Sara smiled smugly.

'Whoa! These two! I'm sure I'm going to be entertained for my last year in high school!' Murata laughed inwardly. Meanwhile, another three people in the room stared at their president mouth-fighting with some pretty boy.

Wolfram was trying his best to control his anger at this pretty-little mouth of long-haired freak. "It's that so. I hope you'll not bring down this club's reputation with your unseemly performance."

Sara was going to retort but a lavender-haired teacher entered the clubroom and decided to stop. Wolfram once again smirked and smiled victoriously. Both of them wore their good-boy-mask.

Murata grinned, thinking silently, 'Well, this is the first time I see Sara like this. Also, Bielefeld… I didn't know he has quite a sharp tongue. If Shibuya knows, he would be scared. Both of them acting goody-two-shoes in front of Shibuya. Well, this is _really_ interesting.'

"Okay, class. I'm your teacher and advisor for this Drama Club. My name is Sir Gunter von Christ. This is our first meeting and I want to discuss about the cultural festival that's coming on soon. We'll also participate in the activity on that day. I'd decide that we're going to do a play for Cinderella."

One of the student interrupted, "Excuse me, sir. But, Cinderella is a girl and all of us here are boys. So, who should be the one going to act as Cinderella?" a boy with short blue black hair asked.

"Well, since we're all men. Every one of you has to act as the girl or woman if you're being chosen. I'm sure you'll be cute as a girl~!" Gunter clasped his hands together and had that dreamy look on his face. All the boys shuddered at their advisor's action.

"Okay. Since, we only have seven people in total. The character will be Cinderella, Prince, Step-Mother, Step-Sister 1, Step-Sister 2, Advisor and Narrator. Since, we've lack of members, Step-Sister 1 will act double as a King and Step-Mother will act double as a Queen," Sir Gunter explained.

Murata chuckled and winked at lavender haired teacher. Gunter noticed and he winked back.

"This is the list name of our members. I'm going to call out your name and if you here, please raise your hand."

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," Wolfram raised his hand.

"Saralegui," Sara raised his hand.

"Murata Ken," Murata raised his hand.

"Shibuya Yuuri" Wolfram's ears perked at that name. He then realized that Yuuri was not with his friend. 'He's in this club. Wait! If I remember, his name was in the paper when I registered for this club,' his smile widened.

"He has something to do. So, he's going back first," Murata answered for Yuuri. Wolfram looked at Murata and Murata smiled his I-know-what-you-think smile. Wolfram blushed and looked at front. Sara saw him and grunted in annoyance.

"Okay, Shibuya is absent. Next, Suzuki Haruka," a black haired boy with a hue of violet to his black eyes, raised his hand.

"Mitani Kei," a blond dye-haired boy raised his hand.

"Lastly, Yokozawa Sai," a tall boy about six feet raised his hand.

"Okay, everyone is present except for Shibuya. We'll draw a paper for your character. Here, take one of this."

Meanwhile, both of Sara and Wolfram was in their own thought. Sara was thinking of 'I must get the paper written with Prince. So, I'm going to be Yuu-chan's Prince. Since, he's going to be Cinderella.'

Wolfram was thinking, 'If I'm lucky enough I'll get prince and what about Yuuri? Since he's not present, how'll he choose his character?'

All of the student went in front and picked one paper with their character written. Gunter also picked one of the paper that he had mark earlier.

"Oh! And for your information. Since, Shibuya is not present today, I'd picked for him and he's going to take the Cinderella role." Sara and Wolfram smiled hearing the announcement.

Both of them hope to get the paper with prince role, 'I pray to whatever gods out there. Just please… please let me get the prince role.' they prayed silently. Murata eyed his friend and the president, and his grin widened. 'Both of them are very easy to predict. I wonder who'll get the prince role. If not one of them it would be hilarious and if one of them get it. I bet there will be a World War 3.'

_*flashback*_

_Murata stood in front of the office to the teacher's office. It was half an hour before the school bell ring. He knocked on the door before entered it. He smiled and walked to the table with the named of 'Sir Gunter von Christ'. There, a lavender haired young teacher sat while reading a class report. He looked up when he heard a student greeted him._

"_Good morning, Sir von Christ."_

_Gunter eyed the young double black boy in front of him, "Yes, do you need any help?"_

"_Well, Sir is going to be our Drama Club advisor, if I'm not mistaken."_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Well, you know Shibuya Yuuri, right?" he asked while his glasses glinted mysteriously._

"_Oh! That cute double black boy! Are you his friend?" Gunter's eyes beamed on hearing Yuuri's name. He had been admiring Yuuri since he was in first year. He would always glomp after him whenever he saw the double black boy._

_Murata grinned and nodded, "Well, I am. And… since, Shibuya and I will be in the club. I would like if you could give the Cinderella role to him"_

_Gunter frowned; not agree at first, "But, that'll not be fair. I should make a fair deal."_

"_Then, how about these…" Murata placed a few pictures of little Yuuri when he was little, wearing a frilly pink dress. _

_Gunter's eyes widened and he quickly took all those pictures. His eyes sparkled and his nose started to bleed. "Ah! I'm sorry. I should not be like this. Well, can I take these?"_

"_You may Sir but I bet Shibuya will be a Cinderella, deal?" Murata smiled evilly._

_Gunter nodded his head and smiled, "Deal! He'll be a very cute Cinderella~ Oh~! I can't wait for it~!"_

_Murata left the teacher office with a very satisfied smile and his glasses flashed the sunlight, and made his face unreadable._

_*flashback end*_

All students opened their papers and Wolfram was chose as the Prince. Sara acted as the Stepsister 1/King and Murata as a Stepmother/Queen. Other guys, Kei as a Stepsister 2, Haruka as an advisor to bring the glasses shoes and Yokozawa as a narrator.

Gunter asked for their roles, he called for their name, and they stated their roles. All of them were satisfied with the result excepted Sara. Wolfram smirked and Sara clenched his teeth.

"Well, I'm going to be the Prince for sweet Princess. I can't wait for the play." Wolfram said and smiled victoriously, 'Take that! Long-haired freak! Sissy Boy! I'm the one for Yuuri'.

* * *

><p>Back from club.<p>

Sara and Murata conversation.

"How did you make sir Gunter agreed to make Yuu-chan as a Cinderella?"

"Well… since Sir Gunter really adores Shibuya, I bribed him using Shibuya's pictures when he was kid. And at that time, he was wearing a frilly dress." Murata grinned and added, "Well, after he looked at the photos, he immediately agreed with me."

Sara nodded and he inwardly added, 'If anything involving an amusement or entertainment, his thinking really is scary. Poor Yuu-chan. Well, since, I'm also involve in this I can't say anything. But, that fake prince is going to be a prince.'

Sara gritted his teeth and Murata eyed Sara while smirking.

'This is going to be really interesting! I can't wait for next week club meeting'

* * *

><p>REPOST<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter! XD**

**I'm really happy that many of you place this story on your favorite and alert. (But, there's no review comes with it, so sad D:)  
><strong>

**Warning: OOCness**

**Beta'd by Ahime Uzu (Thank you! I love you X3)**

**moniqe007:  
><strong>Ahh... about that. Maybe in the last chapter! XD Hehe..

**Well, enough with my babbling. On with the story! :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: You were the GIRL!<strong>

"Ehhh? But how? Why am I the one who's playing Cinderella?" Yuuri whined.

"Well, since Sir Gunter was the one who drew for you. It was unavoidable." Murata explained calmly while his glasses glinted.

"Ah! And you told me there was no meeting that day! You cheater!" Yuuri was mad. He was mad at his two so-called-best friends for lying to him.

"Well, we also didn't know. I thought it has been cancelled since I heard some students talking about it. But when Sara and I were walking back from the library, we saw the club room was filled with people"

"What were you doing in the library? You're not lying to me are you?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Murata.

Murata laughed nervously and looked at Sara. Sara sighed and masked his face, "Yuu-chan… you don't believe me?" he looked up making puppy-dog eyes.

Yuuri was like, 'Ugh… please don't make that eyes'. "No, it's not you I don't believe, it's Murata."

"But I was with Murata and he's telling the truth." Now, Sara had tears in his eyes. He really knew how to deceive our innocent Yuuri.

"Okay, okay… I believe you two. Sara, please don't cry…" Yuuri's eyes softened and hugged Sara. Sara smiled evilly and winked at Murata. 'We won!'

'You're so damn good at acting!' Murata mouthed the words and grinned. Yuuri who's back was facing Murata didn't see the little plot behind him. Poor Yuuri, getting some very 'understanding' friends.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon, everyone!" Murata said cheerfully as he walked into the drama clubroom. Meanwhile, Yuuri was smiling sheepishly as Sara clung to his arm.<p>

The other three were already there making the only ones who were still not there Wolfram - since he had some things in student council room to do - and Sir Gunter. Yuuri smiled sheepishly at the other members and greeted them.

Meanwhile, Sara never let go of Yuuri's arm. He wanted that Fake Prince to enter and see that Yuuri was his. Murata's glasses gleamed as he was grinning at Yuuri's discomfort, he knew exactly what Sara's plan was. However, little Yuuri didn't know any of this since his best friends didn't tell him that Wolfram was also in this club or that he was playing the Prince. So, imagine how shocked he was when the door opened revealing a very hap-… hmm… angry Wolfram?

"W-Wolfram?" Yuuri stuttered at his own words; never imagining that Wolfram would also be in this club. But, the reason he stuttered was because Wolfram was looking at him like he wanted to burn him to cinder.

Wolfram looked over at the arms that were wrapped around his Yuuri's arm. His eyebrow twitching dangerously when he saw their position. His anger increased tenfold when Saralegui - that bastard! - smirking at him, placed his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri sensing the dangerous atmosphere that was emitting from the blond Prince, tried his best to disentangle those arms from his own. However, Sara's clutch was firm and it didn't budge even a little bit.

"S-Sara… let go of my arm…" Yuuri said almost inaudibly.

Sara just smiled innocently and looked at the double black with those puppy-dog eyes of his. "Hmm… why?"

"I-I…" Yuuri stammered, looking at Wolfram nervously.

Wolfram's eyes were still locked on the scene in front of him. His fierce glare suddenly changing into a sickly sweet smile. He smiled his most angelic princely smile at Yuuri and moved closer. "Yuuri…" he said sweetly while prying those annoying arm away from his possession.

"You're _my_ Cinderella. And I am _your_ Prince… you should _stay close to me_." he smiled victoriously after succeeding into separating the annoying sissy blond from his soon-to-be-boyfriend.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram in shock. His mind was trying to process all the information running through his brain. 'Eh? Prince? Wolfram?' Then, it all started to click into place for him!

"You're the Prince?" he asked incredulously. Black eyes widening in realization.

Wolfram just smiled hauling Yuuri to his side and wrapped his arms possessively around the double black's waist. "Yes, my Cinderella." He said in such a tender tone it made Yuuri blush, confused by Wolfram's peculiar attitude.

"Wolfram?" he asked clueless.

Sara gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Che! That Fake Prince! How dare he steal Yuu-chan from me? Right in front of me no less!'. Meanwhile, Murata was already laughing silently in the corner of the clubroom, placing both of his hands on his aching stomach as he enjoyed every bit of the jealousy seeping from the two blondes in front of him. 'I'm totally enjoying this! This is the best entertainment I've ever seen! Bielefeld vs Saralegui plus a clueless Shibuya!'

The other three occupants in the room just stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at the displayed of jealousy in front of them. 'What the heck is happening here? Why are they fighting over Shibuya?' thought one of the boys.

A flirty Saralegui and possessive President Wolfram.

Both of the blonde boys had an incredible possessive aura towards the black haired boy known as Shibuya Yuuri - the one that was going to play Cinderella. The said boy looked like there was nothing special about him, he was glowing with an utter plainness. However, when the said boy came to greet them personally - after managing to escape from Wolfram's firm grip - and smiled his goofy smile - while looking at them with his huge black eyes -, all of them had one thought, 'He's so cute!'.

The door soon opened to reveal their lavender haired teacher. Yuuri saw him and sweat dropped. Sir Gunter saw Yuuri, his eyes starting to sparkle, and with mad dash, he was next to Yuuri in mere seconds.

"Ah~! Yuu-chan! I missed you! It's been so long since the last time I saw you~!" he squealed, hugging the double black's life right out of him.

Yuuri just smiled and tried to separate himself from the enthusiastic teacher. "Sir Gunter… it's nice to see you…"

"Where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Gunter asked while crying dramatically.

"Eh? Ehehe… I haven't gone anywhere. It maybe we just weren't lucky enough to see each other" he laughed nervously. 'Well, since you're always hug the life out of me. I'm always hiding when I see you.' Yuuri thought silently.

Meanwhile, Saralegui and Wolfram were looking at the two in irritation. 'Grrr… how dare he hug _my_ Yuuri!' both of them thought simultaneously. Murata smiled amusedly and coughed interrupting the moment.

All eyes turned to the double black with glasses.

"Sir Gunter, given that everyone is here… I think we can start with the practice. Since, the cultural festival will be here in two weeks."

Gunter released Yuuri who had almost turned blue from all his hugging. Yuuri sighed in relief when those surprisingly strong arms let him go. Gunter then moved to the front of the clubroom and opened his file. "Okay everyone let's get today's practice started. Please take one of these scripts."

Everyone headed to the front of the room and picked up a script. Wolfram glaring at Sara and Sara glaring at Wolfram. Meanwhile, Yuuri was sat in between the two jealous blondes - clueless to the glaring contest going on above him.

* * *

><p>Gunter clapped his hands to grab the attention of the boys. "Okay, boys! Listen up." He said. After he was sure that everyone was paying attention to him, he added, "Okay, now we're going to practice the part where the prince dances with Cinderella."<p>

"Bielefeld!"

"Yes, sir."

"Yuu-chan~!"

"Eh? Y-Yes, sir."

"I want both of you to prepare and read the script before we practice. The rest will practice with your own script."

Murata stood at the front and grinned. "Well, to make this practice even more real. We should have Shibuya wear a dress and Bielefeld wears the Prince's uniform."

"W-What? Murata!" Yuuri exclaimed - rather loudly - his eyes widening in realization. 'If I were to wear put on a dress Wolfram might find out that the girl from the dance was me.'

However, fate was not on Yuuri's side as Sir Gunter also agreed with the opinion. "Ah! What a great idea! It would certainly make the practice even more realistic and you two could absorb your characters more! I can also see Yuu-chan in a dress~!" Gunter said his last sentence with dreamy look.

Yuuri groaned inwardly and he swore he could see Murata smirking evilly and Wolfram smiling slyly.

What were the two of them thinking?

'I'm dead.'

Was Yuuri only thought.

* * *

><p>'I can't wait for Yuuri! This is my best chance to find out if he was the girl from the ball.' Wolfram thought secretly grinning. He already finished changing into his clothes and was waiting in the clubroom. Meanwhile, Sara looked at Wolfram with jealousy. 'Grr… how dare he! I'm the one who should be Yuu-chan Prince!'<p>

The door to the dressing room slowly opened. With all eyes on the door, Murata walked out grinning widely. He opened the door fully and there Yuuri walked out of the room, shyly. Almost like a real princess. He was wearing a sky blue dress with white ruffles on both of his sleeves, collar and end of dress. He was also wearing a black hair extension that made his original black hair look long and straight.

All the people in the room's jaw dropped except for Sir Gunter. Since, he had a major nosebleed and was staring on Yuuri dreamily - while singing praises. The three boys couldn't believed their eyes. They rubbed their eyes many times trying to shake the image of Cinderella Yuuri out of their minds.

"He's cute…" the three of them chorused. Mouths wide open just waiting for flies to enter.

Meanwhile, Sara being over happy as his eyes filled with hearts, ran up to Yuuri and glomped him. "Yuu-chan~!"

"Oof! S-Sara…"

"You're so cute and beautiful~! Ahh~ how I wish I could be your Prince charming instead of _him_." he said in vile tone and narrowed his eyes towards Wolfram.

Wolfram twitched his eyebrow at Sara's tone of voice and the way he hugged his Yuuri. He looked at the two - especially, Sara - and his hands fisted. 'He really wants to try my patience doesn't he?'

Before Wolfram could voice his protest, Gunter interrupted him - after he had come back from his fantasy of 'Yuu-chan and me' - making Wolfram gritted his teeth in annoyance. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and sweat dropped. 'What is he thinking about? He's already seen me… did he forget about the girl already?' he thought silently - still in Sara's possessive embrace.

"Okay, both Bielefeld and Yuu-chan please stand in the center of the clubroom. I'll play a waltz from this disc and then you can start the dance. Remember to looking into each other's eyes. Like you truly are in love." Gunter said dreamily. How he wished he could dance with Yuu-chan instead of Wolfram.

Wolfram walked to the center and waited for Yuuri to fallow. Sara reluctantly let go of Yuuri. Yuuri walked shyly and carefully in his dress - so, he wouldn't trip on the dress and make a fool himself - towards Wolfram. Wolfram extended his right hand - like a real Prince -inviting Yuuri to dance.

Yuuri shyly accepted the hand and Wolfram hauled him into his arms. A pale hand placed it self around Yuuri's waist in a firm grasp while the other hand clasped the slightly smaller one in his. The double black blushed at the close contact and looked down in embarrassment. Wolfram lifted his chin and looked into Yuuri's eyes. "Look at me when we're dancing."

Yuuri's black eyes focused themselves into Wolfram's green ones. A blush crept itself onto his tan cheeks. Wolfram tightened his grip on Yuuri's waist, securing him in his arms. Gunter soon started the waltz and Wolfram lead Yuuri into the dance. Yuuri was still not very good at waltzing and he almost tripped on Wolfram's feet. However, Wolfram was able to expertly haul Yuuri backed into his arms.

Yuuri blushed and Wolfram smiled.

Since that day after the night of the ball, Wolfram always thought that Yuuri was the girl he met before but he couldn't be sure. He needed proof for that and now the proof was here.

When they were dancing, Wolfram was sure that Yuuri was the girl. He scrutinized Yuuri's whole body. The way he danced, his hands that clasped on Wolfram's and his height. The small waist under his hand. Just like the girl from that night. Moreover, when Yuuri looked at him with his huge black eyes, eyes that looked just like the girl's -or rather, the eyes that looked like Yuuri's.

Yuuri blushed the entire time worrying that Wolfram had found out about him being the girl that night but Wolfram just kept quiet about it - never talking - he wanted to reveal it during the real play. In front of everyone, that Yuuri was indeed _his true one_.

_His_ Cinderella.

* * *

><p>Well, I knew the plot a quite different from what I'm planning earlier. There should be family moments but I decided to split it into two chapter and that will be on next chapter. Well, the story is going to end soon. Maybe about three more chapters.<p>

And thank you so much for reading and if you've spare time please do review :D *I love those who reviews X3*

P/S: For those who are reading "After Death, Comes Life", the next chapter has been half-done. Maybe I'll post it in another one week if there's no writer's block :D


	11. Chapter 10

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter!**

**Warning: OOCness**

**Beta'ed by Ahime Uz *Thanks! hugs***

**moniqe007:  
><strong>Glad you like it! Wolfram and Yuuri always look so cute together! X3

I once again, change the plot and this should be the family time but blame it on Murata! He's the one that suggest to me to write this chapter! XD

Murata: Hey! Why me?

Author: Bleh, just admit it. You really want to see Yuuri suffering, right?

Murata: Okay, I admit that but our readers also enjoy it soo much! *grinning*

Okay, enough with that. Hope you'll enjoy Chapter 10 ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Murata's Scheme<strong>

Evening - In the drama clubroom.

"Okay, you guys! That's it for practice today, we'll have our last rehearsal next week before the upcoming cultural festival." Gunter clasped his hand enthusiastically.

The drama club members started to pack up their belonging when Gunter spoke once again. Sara had to leave first - much to his dismay - because he had some other things to do, he didn't want to leave Yuuri with that Fake Prince but he had no choice. Thus, leaving Murata, Yuuri and Wolfram.

"And since we have such a very short time left, maybe you all could practice at your houses or whenever you have time! I recommended that you guys practice outside of school. All of you are dismissed except for Bielefeld and Yuu-chan~ I need to see you two for a while."

"Yes, sir." both Yuuri and Wolfram answered in union. They walked towards the front to wait for Gunter. Yuuri was still wearing his blue dress and Wolfram was wearing his Prince uniform. Yuuri walked carefully while lifting his skirts a little bit too high - until his knees were almost showing, to make sure that he didn't trip on it - making Wolfram blush when he saw Yuuri's smooth legs.

Yuuri didn't realize that Wolfram was looking at him, focusing on trying his best to walk - without tripping - to a awaiting Gunter. Murata saw Wolfram's eyes locked on Yuuri's legs and grinned. A great idea just entering his head!

'Heh! I'm pretty sure this will be interesting.' The glasses wearing boy laughed inwardly.

While, Yuuri and Wolfram were being briefed by Sir Gunter on the play and how their characters should work, Murata smiled evilly and walked into the dressing room. He then locked the door quietly - with Yuuri and Wolfram's school uniform were still inside - and hiding the key in his school bag. After succeeding in his plan, Murata waited for Yuuri outside the room - smiling evilly.

"…Well, that's it. You can go now." Gunter said and begun tidying up his files, though he still had time to glomp Yuuri before he walked out of the room.

"Ah! Yuu-chan! I'm going to miss you~! I only just got to see you today and now I'm going to be separate from you~ The world is so cruel~~!" he cried, wailing all the while hugging the life out of poor Yuuri.

"Sir Gunter…"

Wolfram watched them, his left eye twitching in annoyance. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked to the dressing room. However, when he tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Oh, shit! Why the hell is the door locked?" Wolfram cursed silently. Hands still on the knob - trying to opened the door.

Yuuri after being smothered by Sir Gunter, walked over to where Wolfram was. He saw that Wolfram was still standing outside the door and asked him.

"Wolfram, what are you doing?" he asked with hint of clueless.

Wolfram without turning his head answered. "The dressing room is locked. It's not supposed to be locked."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he started to get panic. "Ehh? What do you mean it's locked? Then, what should I wear back home? My uniform is still in there!" he started doing a little nervous dance grabbing a fistful of his hair.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri in annoyance. "Will, you shut up! I'm trying to open it here!" he scoffed.

"Ugh… okay" Yuuri said and stood silently.

Murata chose that time to enter the room. He grinned, his plan seemed to be going well. "What happen, Shibuya?" he asked - feigned clueless.

Yuuri looked at his friend. "Murata, the door is locked and my uniform still inside of it." the double black whined and saw Wolfram was still trying to open the door - trying his best to tug the door open.

After a few more tries, Wolfram gave up and started searching for his cell phone. Yuuri looked at Wolfram. "Wolfram, why did you bringing your cell to school? Isn't there a school rule preventing students from bringing them? What are you doing with one?"

"Well, I'm the Student Council President this is one of my privileges. Now, I'm going to call someone from the Student Council, to bring the keys."

Murata sweat dropped and he was fidgeting nervously on his feet. 'Damn! I didn't think of this. I forgot that Bielefeld is a Student President and he has the authority to all school buildings and rooms.'

"Hello, is this Kitamura?"

"…"

"Ah yes, I need a key to the dressing room in the drama clubroom." He asked and waited for an answer. After a while, Wolfram answered back, "Okay, then, it can't be avoided. Well, thank you. See you tomorrow." He ended the call and sighed.

"So, what about the key?" Yuuri asked in hope. Eyes locking with Wolfram's emerald ones.

Wolfram sighed again and shook his head. "The person who in charge of the school's keys isn't in school right now."

Murata grinned hearing this came from the blond Prince. 'I'm so lucky! Maybe the gods are with me! Heh!'

"So, you're saying…" Yuuri words trailed off. He didn't want to finish his sentence. However, Wolfram confirmed his thought, "Yeah, we have to go back home in these clothes." He huffed in annoyance.

"Ehhh! B-But! I-I… I'm wearing a dress! A damn dress!" Yuuri repeated his words twice to emphasize his reasoning. Black eyes already looking frantic.

Wolfram looked at him. "I know you are wearing dress and I'm also wearing this damn Prince uniform. Ugh! I hate these frilly things on the sleeves!"

"But, you look good in it." Murata chose to interrupt.

Wolfram glared at the glasses wearing boy and Murata shut his mouth - while, a smirk was plastered across his lips.

"But! How I can go back in a dress? What about my bicycle? I can't ride it with this stuff!" Yuuri asked to no one. Murata grinned again and another idea seemed to pop into his mischievous mind.

"Well, since you're wearing a dress, it's can't be helped. Maybe Bielefeld," Murata stopped and looked at Wolfram, "…can give you a ride to your house." While winking at Wolfram. Wolfram looked at Murata in confusion until it all clicked into place in his head.

Wolfram eyes were twinkling in an unfamiliar way that made Yuuri shudder. 'No. He's not going to agree with Murata's idea right? But, still… how can I ride my bicycle. Then, if I'm not riding it, I'll have to walk all the way home. It'll be very embarrassing!'

Wolfram coughed interrupting Yuuri's train of thought. "Well, I guess I can give Yuuri a ride to his house." A hint of red on his cheeks. 'A chance to find out more about him. Heh! What a friend you got there Yuuri.'

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. His eyes widened as he begun to stammer. "Ehh? B-But… I… I can't-"

"Well, then, Wolfram I leave my best friend in your capable hands, make sure that you get him home safely and Shibuya" Murata smiled - well, more to grinned - and added in amused voice, "Just leave your bicycle at school. I'll tell a school guard to take care of it. Well then good-bye, have a nice day!" Murata walked quickly out of the room and left the two by themselves. After he was out of the room, he started laughing loudly while grinning.

"I wish you good luck, Bielefeld."

* * *

><p>Wolfram and Yuuri just watched as Murata escaped from their sight. "Such a friend you got there." Wolfram started the conversation.<p>

Yuuri looked at him sighed, "Well, that's Murata Ken for you." He then proceeded to look at Wolfram and slightly blushed. "Umm… shall we get going then?" Yuuri said grabbing his school bag.

Wolfram just nodded and eyed Yuuri. "Yuuri…"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to leave the wig?" he asked.

Yuuri looked at the abandoned wig on the floor after his hysterics earlier. He then took it and proceeding to put it inside his school bag when Wolfram once again interrupted him.

"Why don't you just wear it?" Wolfram said while thinking, 'Yuuri looks so cute in that. I want to see him dressed like that more.'

"Ehh? Wears it? B-But-"

"Could you please stop with that?" Wolfram rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'This wimp! Couldn't he be more dignified? What's with that? Always stuttering.'

"It's just so no one would recognize you and you won't be embarrasses later" he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ohh…" was Yuuri's only answer as he blushed and nodded.

"Let's go. My driver's probably already waiting for me." Wolfram said - secretly smiling - as he strutted out of the clubroom. Yuuri followed behind him reluctantly while wondering what his mother would do if she saw him in the dress. A cold shiver ran through his body. 'Ugh! She's going to get very excited and Shori… I hope he's not in the house.' The double black sweat dropped imagining what his brother would do if he saw him in a dress and more specifically with Wolfram.

* * *

><p>Yuuri followed Wolfram as he walked out to the school's front gate. Luckily, for him, since it was already so late, most of the students had already gone home. Yuuri sighed in relief when he saw a limousine was already waiting there. 'I don't need to wait in front of school in this dress.'<p>

Meanwhile, Wolfram walked side-by-side with Yuuri. He eyed Yuuri who had been silent since they left the drama clubroom. Yuuri looked a little bit stressed and just recently he started sighing. 'Hmm… what happen to the wimp? Is he still worried about the dress?' However, he cut his own thoughts off when he imagining he was the one who was going to take Yuuri home. This would be his first time in his future *cough - husband's - cough* house and if he was lucky he would be able to meet with his future in laws. Wolfram smirked thanking the locked door and the god of luck.

The driver was shocked when he saw his young master was with a young Lady - since, Wolfram never brought a girl with him. "Young master, who's this sweet young Lady? Why are you wearing that?" he asked politely and smiled when he saw Wolfram was blushing.

Wolfram looked at his driver and scoffed - trying to hide his embarrassment for being caught blushing. "Well, she's my classmate. We have to wear these because the dressing room door got locked and our uniforms were still in there."

"Oh… I see." He smiled and greeted the Lady. "Please to meet you. I'm Yozak Gurrier, driver for Spitzberg family. What's your name, sweet young Lady?" Yozak said and winked at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed hard and Wolfram twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. 'How dare Yozak try to flirt with my future husband!' he growled inwardly. Meanwhile, Yozak grinned knowingly at his young master, he knew that Wolfram had some special feelings for that young Lady seeing that he was annoyed with him.

"Umm… Yuuri Shibuya. Pleased to meet you, Yozak." Yuuri replied politely curtsied like a proper girl. Since, he was a princess right now and Wolfram already called him a 'she'. 'May as well try to hide the fact I'm a boy.' He thought silently.

Wolfram interrupted the two, he didn't like Yuuri talking with Yozak. "Yozak, could you please take Yuuri to her house? She can't ride her bicycle in that dress." He said as he pointed to the dress.

Yozak just smiled and nodded, "As you wish young master." He then added as he opened the door. "If you please, Lady Yuuri." He gave a bow making Yuuri once again blush for being treated like a real princess. Meanwhile, Wolfram just gritted his teeth in anger and jealousy.

Yuuri got inside the limousine and soon Wolfram followed after him.

Silently, in the limo Yuuri thought dreadfully. 'I'm dead when we reach home. I'm so dead! I just hope that Shouri isn't home when we arrive. Please to whatever gods are out there. Please help me to overcome this mess…' Yuuri prayed silently.

For the moment, Wolfram smiled victoriously as he couldn't wait to see his future husband's house.

END CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>Well, do you love it? Yay~! Say it that you love it! X3 Well, I guess I can't ignore the fact that Wolfram and Yuuri actually hadn't a proper time together. They need to spend time time together without Murata or Sara interfere the two. That's why I made this chapter. Well, Poor(?) Yuuri and lucky Wolfram XD<p>

Next chapter there'll be Wolfram, Miko with her fangirl mode and Shori with his brother-complex.


	12. Side Story 2: Merry Christmas!

**Side Story: Merry Christmas! **

**Summary:** This story is taken time when Yuuri was in his first year of middle school. Wolfram was sightseeing in Japan, as he would start his life in Japan when he entering High School. This is actually where Wolfram's first time meeting with Yuuri. However…

**Warning: **unbeta'ed/OOC

**REPOST**

**Enjoy! Merry Christmas all~! XD**

"Yuu-chan~! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Miko shouted from the downstairs as she glanced at the clock on the living room.

"Just wait for a minute, Mom!" the boy shouted back from his room, upstairs.

Miko grinned; she couldn't wait to see her younger boy in his apparel that she had bought the day before. She was very excited when she saw the clothes – it was so cute and pretty! It would be perfect on her little boy. Without thinking much, she grabbed the apparel and paid for it before she stormed off to her house.

Steps echoed from the upstairs and a moment later, a young boy about in his 13 years old appeared. A blush adorned his cute face while he gripped on his dress in embarrassment.

Yes, that was he, Shibuya Yuuri.

And… he was wearing a dress!

Miko Shibuya squealed in delight as she saw her younger son looking so cute in a dress she bought for him. "Ah! I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on it! It's perfect!" she said and hugged Yuuri the life out of him.

"Mom…!" Yuuri whined, as he was embarrassed with his mother's scheme.

"What is it Yuu-chan?" Miko said as she released her son from her deathly hug.

"Why do I need to wear this? I'm a boy and I'm 13 years old for god's sake!" he stomped on the floor. Face was still blushing with bright pink color.

Miko only blinked at her younger son's tantrum. She smiled and spoke. "Well, since you're so cute… I decided to buy you this dress and Yuu-chan, do you hate it so much? Do you hate Mama's choice?" she said a bit sad and eyes were watery.

Yuuri felt guilty and quickly shook his head. He then wrapped his arms around his mother. "No… I do not hate you, Mom. I can never hate you."

"So, are you still wearing it?" Miko smiled slyly – watery eyes were just her act. She knew that her younger son was too nice and he would not make his mother cry.

Yuuri sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll wear it but promise this is the last time I'll be wearing a dress."

All gone her sadness and Miko squealed loudly. Her eyes sparkled and she grabbed Yuuri's hand, heading to the front door. Yuuri gulped down. His mother was bipolar; now she would sad and in a second she would smile and giggle like a fangirl she was.

"Well! Let's go shopping for Uma-chan and Shou-chan's presents!" she said enthusiastically. Not hearing her son's last words.

Yuuri sweatdropped and he knew didn't like the outcome from all this. Hopefully, he would not meeting with any of his friend or people that he knows.

'Ugh... this is so embarrassing…'

* * *

><p>Wolfram was standing at the outside of the shop in a mall, waiting for his mother shopping for her dress. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. It had been one hour since she entered the shop and she still hadn't finish trying all those dresses.<p>

While waiting, he saw a girl with white long chiffon dress drag to the shop where his mother was. The girl had blush on her face and she had a long straight hair done in a high ponytail. She was wearing matching white low heels. The girl looked at him while blushing furiously.

Wolfram could feel his face flushed as that girl blushing while looking at him. Curious to know more about the girl, he followed them to the shop. He saw that girl staring on the floor all the time and how her mother just ignoring her and smiling cheerfully. Asking her to try all the dresses.

"Mom!" the girl whined.

Wolfram heard her and her voice sounded a bit boyish and he looked at her more. He didn't understand but something about that girl, attracting him.

It was just so weird.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Yuuri, the blond boy that he saw at the outside of the shop they were going to enter watching him. He still didn't like the idea of being doll up by his own mother. It was embarrassing! He was a boy!<p>

"Mom!" he whined rather loud.

But, Miko just ignored him and chose a pale yellow color dress. "Yuu-chan, why don't you try this one? I bet this will look so cute on you!" her eyes sparkled at the thought of her son's cuteness.

"But, Mom… you said we're going to buy dad and Shouri's present not my dress. I'd said that this will be my last dress…" he whined quietly, embarrassed if people know that he was a boy. A boy in a dress.

"I never agreed to that and just try this!" she said as she pushed Yuuri into one of the dressing room.

Yuuri sighed in annoyance and gave up. He still couldn't argue with his mother. His mother was just too stubborn. Yuuri entered the dressing room and locked it. He stared at the dress rather begrudgingly. Carefully, he opened the zip on his back and made sure that his wig would not fall. He then changed into the short dress – it was just below his knees. Yuuri looked at his appearance in the mirror and cringed.

He looked like a girl.

At the mirror, Yuuri could see a girl with long hair in ponytail, wearing a pale yellow braided strap dress staring at him. The dress material was chiffon and there were some ruffles on the chest part. Hiding his flat chest.

With a heavy heart he got out from the small room and braced himself for his mother's squeal. As soon as Yuuri opened the door, Miko Shibuya squealed loudly. Almost of the customer were looking at them. Yuuri blushed and looked down.

"Yuu-chan! You're just too cute!" Miko said and hugged him tightly.

"Mom! Please…" he said quietly. Face was still red from embarrassment.

"Oh, my! You're so cute!" foreign woman's voice said.

Both Yuuri and Miko glanced at the source and saw a slender woman with big bust wearing a little black dress. She was a foreigner with blond hair and green eyes.

"Is this your daughter?" she asked. Eyes never left Yuuri.

Yuuri squirmed in embarrassment and blushed ten shades red. Miko nodded and smiled cheerfully. "He is! Isn't he cute! I always wanted a daughter and tried to dress him in a dress but he always ran away…" she pouted.

'Ah! Now this woman will know that I'm a boy. Why Mom can't just be quiet? Or maybe saying I'm her daughter.' Yuuri panicked and saw that woman only nod in understanding.

"Well, she is cute." She said and looking at the flustered boy. "You know you should let your mother dress you. What is your name?" she smiled and asked.

Yuuri wondered if that woman didn't hear what his mother said. 'Well, it's better if she didn't hear it…'. Therefore, he just nodded and answered. "My name is Yuuri." He curtsied properly. Miko once again squealed and joined by the foreigner. Yuuri covered his ears and sighed.

'Enough with Mom but… what was with this Lady?'

"Ahh~ I wish I has a daughter too. Unfortunately, all of them are boys. Well, I still love them." She smiled sexily towards Yuuri and made him sweatdrop.

"Mother," a charming voice could be heard from the behind the foreigner. She turned her back and smiled. "Wolfie! You're here! I thought you're going somewhere else!"

Emerging from the back was that blond boy that he saw earlier. Yuuri blushed again and smiled at him. 'I only hope he doesn't realize I'm a boy,' he prayed silently.

Emerald green met with black.

Wolfram eyed the girl appearance and blushed. 'She's co cute. Well, I like it better when she's wearing that white dress earlier.'

Yuuri looked away, bright red color tinted his cheeks. 'Why is he staring at me?'

"Well, Wolfie this is Yuuri and Yuuri this is Wolf. My son. Oh! I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Cecilie von Spitzberg," she said and smiled. While, extending her hand to Miko.

"Well, I'm Miko Shibuya. Just call me Jennifer." Miko clasped the hand and shook.

While the mothers were having their conversation on how they were spending Christmas for this year… both boys were silent. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and Yuuri was looking at anywhere but Wolfram. After a long silence, Wolfram had it enough.

He coughed, taking Yuuri's attention. "Well… I can see that dress is so lovely on you," Wolfram said and blushed. He never praised a girl.

Yuuri looked up at Wolfram. He smiled shyly and played with the hem of his dress. "…Thank you" a blush crept onto his already red face.

When Wolfram was going to ask the girl more when his mother interrupting him. "Wolfie, we need to go back since I'd found all the presents for your brothers and we need to decorate the Christmas tree."

Wolfram looked at his mother and sighed. "Yes, Mother." he then looked at Yuuri and bowed politely. "Well, Yuuri… I need to go back. Bye, I'll see you again when I come to Japan. Merry Christmas."

Yuuri just smiled and answered him. "Well, okay… see you again. Merry Christmas, Wolf."

Little did the both of them know that they were going to see each other again in a next few years – in the future. However, that future was still far away and their memories were totting up with new ones making them forget this fated-meeting.


	13. Chapter 11

**Thank you for those who were reading last chapter and for those who were reviewing.**

**moniqe007: Yuuri in a dress will look really really cute X3**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness**

**Disclaimer: KKM is not mine.**

**On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: I knew it!<strong>

"What are you waiting for?" Wolfram asked impatiently as they had reached Yuuri's house and the said boy just standing unwillingly.

Yuuri eyed Wolfram and felt all his body tensed. 'Ugh! Why did he have to follow me? I'd tell him to go back to his house. But, he just sent Yozak back.' He groaned mentally. 'Well, this is going to be a headache!'

Yuuri shifted on his feet before he pushed the house bell. "Mom, I'm home!" Yuuri shouted from the house's door. Eager steps could be heard from the inside. Miko Shibuya, a mother to two boys opened the door with a wide smile.

"Oh, Yuu-chan! Welcome home and it's Ma-" Miko looked at her son and squealed in delight. "Kyaaaa~~~! Yuu-chan, you're so cute~~!"

Yuuri and Wolfram covered their ears with both of their hands. A pierce squealing was so loud that it could deafen anyone. Then, she glomped after her younger son and Yuuri was squirming inside her mother's hug. Yuuri blushed when his mother hugged him like that in front of Wolfram.

"Mom…! My friend is here and you're choking me…" he whined while blushing and looked over Wolfram behind him. Wolfram looked at Yuuri, amused.

'Heh! I didn't know that he's called Yuu-chan at home. And his mother just like my mother.'

"Friend? Ken-chan or Sara-chan?" she asked – making Wolfram's eye twitched at the mentioned of Sara's name – and released Yuuri from her deathly hug. Then, Miko looked at Wolfram and once again, the neighborhood was erupted with a piercing squealing of delight. Wolfram sweatdropped when he knew that he would be the next target of that deathly hug. Miko Shibuya lung forward to the poor and shocked boy; giving him the same hug just like what she gave to her younger son.

"Aww~~! You're so cute~~! What's your name? Ah! Don't tell me… blond hair and green eyes! You're that boy, Wolfie-chan~!" Miko squeezed Wolfram more in her embrace.

'Wolfie-chan?' Wolfram was blushing and just welcoming Miko's hug. He was glad that Yuuri's mother liked him. But, one thought crossed his mind. 'How did she know that I'm Wolfram?'

"Excuse me…" Wolfram asked politely.

Miko released him and smiled. "Yes?"

"How did you know me? We just see each other today. Mrs…" Wolfram looked at her in confusion.

"Ah! About that! Yuu-chan always telling me about you after he got back from school. You are the one that danced with him, right? And since, you're Yuu-chan's friend… just call me Jennifer or I prefer if you call me Mama!" she answered excitedly.

"Mom!" Yuuri was blushing when his mother told Wolfram that he talked about him at home and saw Wolfram was… was he smirking? Yuuri sweatdropped.

"Oh… is that so?" he smiled smugly at the double black –making Yuuri winced – and looked back at Miko. "Umm… Mama, can I stay at your house for awhile?" Yuuri twitched his eyebrow when Wolfram called his mother, Mama. It was weird for him when his friends calling his mother, Mama. Well, except for Murata.

Wolfram decided since Jennifer Shibuya would be his future mother in law, he would be calling her Mama – since, he got permission from her. He smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"Ara! You're so polite! Well, you may as well stay for dinner!" Miko said enthusiastically and clasped her hands together. "I'll cook my famous curry and I'm sure you'll like it!" she then strutted to the kitchen to ready cook for the dinner since it was already evening.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and Yuuri looked at Wolfram.

A short silence followed afterwards.

"I didn't know that you told your mother about me and about us dancing? When, we'd danced? Since, this is our _first_ dance as Prince and Cinderella." Wolfram smirked as he feigned clueless on what Jennifer had said.

Yuuri sweatdropped and he started fidgeting. "W-Well, since you're my friend. Of course, I told about you to her and about the dance, I think she was mistaken. I didn't go to the ball." Yuuri said nervously and scratching the back of his head. Praying that Wolfram might trust him.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri suspiciously and decided to drop the subject. "Oh…" he then added in his superior voice "Then, you should invite me to your house, wimp! What a proper way to treat your guest." he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Wimp? He's calling me wimp?' Yuuri looked at Wolfram and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Well, please come inside and don't call me a wimp!" he retorted and glaring daggers at Wolfram's conceited face.

"Well, you're my cute wimpy Cinderella." Wolfram said and smiling, making Yuuri blushing on his place. 'He's calling me cute. Though, he did called me wimpy… That's so unpredictable and what's with '_my_'? Sometimes, I think he's bipolar. In just a moment he's sweet and gentle, in next second he's bratty and arrogant.'

Wolfram just ignored the double black and entered the house. He was smiling while looking at the surroundings. Yuuri's house maybe a lot smaller than his mansion but it had warm feelings to it. He entered the living room and made himself comfortable in the couch. Yuuri followed Wolfram into the living room as he totally forgot about his wig and dress.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri and Yuuri stared at Wolfram. A silence hung around them. Both blushing when their own minds speaking themselves. Wolfram was thinking, 'Yuuri is so polite and gentle. When he's sitting like this on the couch, he's looks like a real princess'. Meanwhile, Yuuri also thought, 'Why Wolfram is looking at me? Is he thinking I'm weird? Well, I hope he'll not suspect me as the girl from that night.' Yuuri stopped thinking and shyly glancing at Wolfram, 'Well, Wolfram looks so handsome in those apparels and he's looking like a Prince Charming from fairytale'.

All of the sudden the bell rang and interrupting the two's deep thoughts. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and Yuuri was sweatdropping. He quickly stood from the couch. "What's the matter?" Wolfram asked, confused. "It's Shouri! Wolfram, quick follow me!" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and walking quickly to the direction of his room but he was late when Shouri's face was in front of him.

"Yuu-chan?" Shouri looked at him in shock – black eyes were scrutinizing Yuuri's clothing. "Why are you wearing a dress? Is this Mom's job?" he asked confused as his eyes trailed onto the hand of his little brother. From that hand, his eyes trailed onto the one that his little Yuu-chan was grabbing.

A foreigner with emerald green eyes and golden blond hair was looking at him attentively.

"Who's this?" Shouri asked. His voice sounded dangerous as he narrowed his eyes at the one that looking _too_ _close_ to his cute little brother. Wolfram twitched on his place and he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at Shouri in nervous and looked at Wolfram, gulping. 'This is not good. Shouri will make ruckus and he'll not stop until he's persuade.'

The older Shibuya's sibling narrowed his eyes at Yuuri's hand that was still holding Wolfram's. Yuuri laughed nervously and quickly let go of his hand. "Umm… this is my friend, Wolfram von Bielefeld." He stopped and looked at his big brother. He then looked at Wolfram and smiled sheepishly. "Well, Wolf… this is my big brother, Shouri Shibuya."

"Nice to meet you, Shouri." Wolfram said politely. However, Shouri just glared at him, making Wolfram winced before looking at his little brother.

"Wolfram… Wolf? You meant the one that Mom said that day?" he asked again and placed his hands on his hips. Ignoring Wolfram's greeting.

Yuuri just laughed nervously and scratching the back of his head. "Ugh… yeah. Well, excuse us first. I need to show Wolfram my room so he can change his clothes." Yuuri said quickly and once again grabbing Wolfram's hand and bolted upstairs to his bedroom.

"Wait, Yuuri!"

* * *

><p>"Fuh! That was close…" Yuuri said and flopped himself on the bed – while still dressing in a dress and wig. Meanwhile, Wolfram just walking around and was looking at Yuuri's bedroom. Yuuri looked at Wolfram and sighed. Wolfram had been rather quiet since he entered the house. He was only taking noted of his surrounding and stood there admiring Yuuri's bedroom. "Wolf?" he asked. Wolfram turned his head at the <em>princess<em> that was laying leisurely on the bed.

Black eyes met with emerald green orbs.

"Why are you so quiet? And you should change your clothes. I've some clothes there in the wardrobe. Maybe you can change into it." Yuuri said and sat up from his bed. He then proceeded to his wardrobe and finding some clothes for Wolfram to wear.

Wolfram was looking at Yuuri's lithe figure from behind. Yuuri looked like a real girl if people didn't know, Wolfram could feel himself blushed when he realized he had stared at Yuuri's back. Yuuri turned his head and saw Wolfram was staring at him while blushing. He tilted his head cutely to one side in confusion. "Wolfram… Why your face is red? Are you okay?"

Wolfram shook his head trying to shoo the image away from his head. "Nothing and I'm okay." He looked at Yuuri before he speaks. "You ask me to change my clothes and here you look very comfortable with your wig and dress." Wolfram smirked and made Yuuri realized that he was still wearing that ruffles frilly dress.

'Ah! I forgot! How could I forget that I'm still wearing the dress? This is all Mom's fault for always dressing me up in a dress and now, even I feel comfortable in it.' Yuuri groaned inwardly before he looked at Wolfram and blushing.

"Ah… T-That… I-I just want you to change your clothes first and I'll change my dress later." Yuuri stammered. "Maybe you want to take a shower. You can use our bathroom at the upstairs. I'll use the one at downstairs." Yuuri said quickly, took his clothes, and gave Wolfram his changes.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri's retreating back and sighed. "Well, I might as well take a shower" he said as he walked out from the room and went to find the bathroom as Yuuri said it.

* * *

><p>Dinner at Shibuya's household.<p>

Five people sat on the table at the dining room. Wolfram was sitting next to Yuuri's left side and at right side was Shouri. Next to Shouri was Miko and next to her was Shouma, the head to the Shibuya's family. Shouri was glaring at Wolfram and Wolfram just smiled innocently – while, mentally cringed at Shouri's over-protectiveness. Yuuri was squirming in his chair, sitting between the two most possessive people. Miko was like usual babbling the entire time and how delicious her curry was. Meanwhile, Shouma just heard what his wife said and smiling.

"So, Wolfie-chan… why were you and Yuu-chan wearing that clothes?" Miko said and adding another spoon of curry into Wolfram's plate.

Wolfram just smiled politely and thanked her. "Well, we'd a practice for our drama club and our club is supposed to play a Cinderella in the cultural festival." He said and saw Yuuri was glaring at him.

'What?' he mouth silently – confused.

And Yuuri mouthed the words back to him, 'You're not suppose to tell my Mom about that.'

'Why?' the silence communication was going on as Shouri was eyeing his little brother and that blond boy. Eyes narrowing in exasperation.

"So, that's mean Yuu-chan is going to be a Cinderella? Who's the Prince?" Miko asked, excited. Stars were formed on her eyes. Indicating that she was in her fangirl mode.

"I'll be the one who act as the Prince for the cute Cinderella." He said and bowed at Yuuri. A gesture of true Prince Charming.

A loud squealing erupted at the dining table and Yuuri groaned in annoyance. Shouri was glaring heatedly at Wolfram and gritting his teeth. 'Why that little… how dare he flirting with my cute Yuu-chan in front of me! He's even worse than that girly boy!'

Wolfram smiled satisfactory as he got a positive response from his future mother in law. However, his future brother in law seemed as if he didn't like him. 'Well, I guess he didn't like anyone is close to his precious little brother. He seems the one who got brother-complex.' Wolfram thought silently. 'But, I think I understand his feelings because Yuuri is so cute. I also didn't want anyone close to _my_ Yuuri. Especially, that sissy boy!'

"Oh, my~! This is so interesting~! I can't wait for it! Ah! I know! I'll bring a camera and I'll take Yuu-chan's picture in a dress and of course with Wolfie-chan too~!" Miko said dreamily and in her overly-fangirl mode.

Shouma just looked over his wife and sweatdropping. 'Well, she can't be stop when she is like this.' The banker sighed and continued eating his curry in silent.

"I'm going too!" Shouri said suddenly. All eyes were on him.

"Shouri?" Yuuri looked at him in confused.

"It's Onii-chan!" he said before he stood up from his chair while Yuuri merely rolled his eyes.

Shouri fisted his hand and looked at his little brother. "I'm going to your school! And I'll protect you from those guys who'll try to get to my precious cute little brother!" he said determinedly and glaring at Wolfram. 'Especially him!'

Wolfram twitched in his seat and just smiled – adding to Shouri's rage. Yuuri looked at his big brother and sweatdropped. 'Good! Now, even Shouri is going to my school. They're not suppose to know about this. All of this is Wolfram's fault!' he thought and slumped into his chair.

The family and their guest continued to talk about the cultural festival, the play and Wolfram's duty as a school president. After spending some time with Shibuya's, Wolfram excused himself and had Yozak waiting for him at the outside.

Wolfram was standing at the outside with Yuuri sending him – while Shouri was behind the door, listening to the conversation and making sure that the blond boy didn't do anything obscene to his precious little brother. "Well, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see you at school, Wolf… good bye, take care."

"I'll. I'm not a wimp like you." The blond said and smirking.

Yuuri groaned and retorted back. "I'm not a wimp!"

"Well, good night Yuuri. Thank you, I'll give your clothes at school." Wolfram said. Ignoring the double black's protest.

"You're welcome. Good night…" Yuuri mumbled silently as he was still annoyed being called a wimp.

After that, he then strolled into his house back with Shouri narrowed his eyes on his baby brother. "He didn't do anything to you? Did he?"

Yuuri was confused at first and merely tilted his head to one side cutely. "Did what?"

Shouri looked at his little brother and blushed, 'He's so cute! I'm going to protect him with all my might!' before he added, "Something _inappropriate_." He said in anger from a mere thought of Wolfram was kissing his little brother.

Yuuri's eyes widened as realization hit him. "S-Shouri! No! He d-didn't! Wha-What a-are y-you im-implying?" Yuuri stammered as his face was red from embarrassment.

"Well he-" Shouri was trying to said something but was cut-off when Miko spoken.

"Yuu-chan… has Wolfie-chan go home?"

Yuuri sighed in relief as his mother interrupted them. "Ah, yes… why?" he asked calmly as his heartbeat slowing down.

"No. I thought I had met him before. Did you bring him before?" Miko asked. Hand on her chin. Thinking deeply.

Yuuri looked at his mother and smiled while shaking his head negatively. "No. this is the first time I brought him home."

"Oh… I thought he looks familiar… I wonder why?"

* * *

><p>Wolfram was in his room, sitting on a queen size bed while holding a blue pendant that Yuuri left in the ballroom on that fateful night. He looked at it and sighed.<p>

"Yuuri… why did you've to dress as a girl? And why didn't you tell me about that? What's so secret that he refused to admit he was the girl?"

A knock was heard and Wolfram placed the pendant on the study table before he opened the door. There, Conrad was standing with a warm smile attached on his face. "Wolfram".

"Conrad, why? Do you have something to say?" Wolfram asked while one eyebrow was rose.

"Nothing. I just want to have a talk with my baby brother."

"Conrad, how many times do I need to tell you. Don't call me that! I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm 16 for god's sake!" he huffed and glared, making the brunet smiled more.

"I know. It just… why are you still wearing those clothes? Where did you get it?" brown eyes staring softly while smiling.

"This… my friend lent it to me since our clothes were locked in the drama club's dressing room." he answered and blushed remembering Yuuri in a dress laid comfortably on his bed when he was in Yuuri's room.

Conrad just eyed his little brother's red face and didn't made any comment on it. "Well…" his words trailed off as he saw a blue teardrop pendant on Wolfram's table. He walked towards the study table and took the pendant into his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"My friend, why?" Wolfram asked. Suspicious with Conrad's sudden interest to Yuuri's pendant.

Conrad just smiled and shook his head. "Well, this pendant looks like one of mine but I'd given it to someone."

"Someone? Who's it?"

"Ah… I'd give it to Yuuri."

"Yuuri? Shibuya Yuuri?"

"Yes. Do you know him? It's been long time since I last saw him." he smiled warmly at the thought of that Japanese boy.

"He's my friend and how did you know him?" emerald eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"Well, he's my godson. I'm the one who gave that name to him. So, you said that this pendant is indeed Yuuri's?"

"Yes. So, did Yuuri know you too? And why I never heard from you about Yuuri?" he asked. Voice was laced with jealousy.

"Hmm… since, you never ask me." he smiled and continued. "So, that's clothes are Yuuri's?" he asked, eyes smiling.

"Well, yeah… since I didn't have a change of clothes. So, he lent it to me…" Wolfram blushed again.

Conrad smiled knowingly and nodded. "Ohh… then, good night, Wolfram. I hope I'll able to meet him again and the Shibuya's."

"You will see them. Good night, Conrad." Wolfram huffed in annoyance and jealousy for his little big brother's connection with Yuuri's family.

After Conrad closed the door, Wolfram took off his clothes and changed into his pyjama. He folded it neatly and placed into the basket near his wardrobe. He then laying on his bed and thought silently, 'I knew it. Yuuri was the girl from that ball.'

He then smiled with contentment and closed his eyes in pure bliss. "So, I fall in love with the same person. That's really good to know." As he yawned and sleep was overcome him.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm planning on concluding everything in one chapter and maybe next chapter will be the last one. Should I write everything in one last chapter or make this story a little longer? There'll be an epilogue.<p>

Please review and give me some of your opinion.

p/s: The poll is still open. And you can vote on my profile. On which story you would like me to write next.


	14. Chapter 12

**Thank you for those who were reading and reviewing last chapter!**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC**

**Disclaimer: KKM is not mine.  
><strong>

**moniqe007:  
><strong>Don't worry, I'd decided to add one more chapter before the epilogue ;D

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: School Festival<strong>

After a week passed with an enormous amount of practices been conducting, all casts of Cinderella were confident enough that they could pull the play perfectly.

Yuuri's family already said that they would be coming when it was time for Yuuri's play. Miko Shibuya couldn't wait to see her little Cinderella to act with his Prince Charming, Wolfram.

Shouri wanted to come early before the play but because of his classes in college, he had to bit his lips and endured his rage because the boys that would flirting with his cute baby brother when he was playing as a Cinderella – especially that blond boy.

Wolfram really got under his skin. The way Wolfram acted with Yuuri around him, made him cautious to let his brother acted with that seemingly sly wolf – in his thought. He knew the way the blond looked at his baby brother, he was sure that Wolfram had something for his cute brother and it wasn't innocent at all. But Yuuri was oblivious enough as Shouri worried for him, asked him to be careful around Wolfram but Yuuri gave him a weird look.

Meanwhile, for Wolfram's family. Conrad told their mother that his little brother would have a play for his high school festival. Like usual, Celi was excited enough, and she had told her youngest that she would come along with Conrad and Gwendal.

Wolfram groaned and cursed Conrad for being a loose mouth. However, Conrad just smiled in amusement and said he couldn't wait for Wolfram to acted with Yuuri as the Cinderella. Wolfram was blushed ten shades of red and Celi squealed, knowing that her baby had someone he fell for.

* * *

><p>Before the play, the Cinderella's casts have to make appearance in the school ground. They had to make a round at the school – promoting their play – and most girls were squealing when they saw their Prince was a Prince in the play and most boys whistled at Yuuri while trying to flirt with him. Meanwhile, Sara and Murata who had to play as the stepsister 1 and stepmother walked side by side. They also gained many attentions and Sara glared at Wolfram and Yuuri pair. While, Murata just enjoying the attention he got. He even blew a kiss to the crowd which made Sara's eyes twitched in annoyance.<p>

The boy in drag didn't even realized Sara's jealousy. Yuuri was blushing the whole time from the attention that he got and waved his hands to the crowd. One of the boy gave him rose which Yuuri accepted it.

"Thank you." He said shyly and made the boy blushed for the cute smile he got from the 'girl'.

"You're welcome, Cinderella." The boy said and tried to speak more with Yuuri.

Sara and Wolfram's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Sara was going to get Yuuri but Wolfram beat him to it. He had to grit his teeth when Wolfram possessively took a hold of Yuuri's waist and sent glares to the boys. 'Damn that Fake Prince!'

The other boys stepped back and the boy who gave Yuuri the rose cringed. He knew he didn't have a chance to win the 'girl' since Student President had his eyes for the said girl. He bowed in defeat and slowly back away from Yuuri.

Meanwhile, Yuuri didn't realize the glares Wolfram sent to others since he was too embarrassed with Wolfram's choice of act while Wolfram was thinking, 'I'll make sure everybody knows that Yuuri belongs to me!'

The drag Cinderella squirmed in Wolfram's possessive hold and tried to pry his hand. Wolfram tightened his hold and made Yuuri winced.

Looking at Yuuri's pained face made Wolfram loosened his hold. "Sorry." He said apologetically.

Yuuri just glared at him and escaped from the blond Prince's arm. A pretty pout adorned his cute face. All the girls screamed – fangirl's switched mode on – and boys looked with dreamy looks. Wolfram looked annoy with the huge commotion and the way the other boys looked at Yuuri. He dragged a clueless Yuuri with him, leaving the annoying crowd.

Murata laughed inwardly and he really enjoying this. 'I'm sure that I didn't regret let Shibuya, Sara and Bielefeld meet in the same club. They are just too easy to predict and it amuse me to no end. Well, I should thank Sir Gunter for his cooperation.' He smiled evilly and when some students saw him, they cringed and sweatdropped. The stepmother looked very evil and wicked.

Meanwhile, the other casts only looked in front of them, they surely gained many attentions with Student President as the Prince, Shibuya Yuuri – the cute boy – as the Cinderella, Saralegui – the pretty foreign boy – as the stepsister and Murata Ken – the school's genius – as the evil and wicked stepmother.

"We surely gain the most spectators." one of the boys sighed. His name was Haruka, the one would act as King's advisor. The person who would gave glass shoe for Cinderella to try.

The other one who was wearing stepsister 2 drag costume, sighed. "Well, we got most of the people that quite famous in their own way but…" Kei trailed off. Eyes watching over the drag Cinderella.

"What is it?" Yokozawa asked as his eyes also followed Kei's eyes.

Kei shook his head. "No. It just I can't believe it that Shibuya could be that cute in a dress. Well, it was not I didn't realize it during the practice but…"

"But what?" Haruka asked curious.

"Nothing. He gets the attentions of the two pretty boys. Well, I do understand President and Saralegui's feelings. He just too cute."

"Kei? Don't tell me, you…" Yokozawa widened his eyes, as realization hit him.

Kei looked at his new friends. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I think… I like Shibuya."

The other two boys sweatdropped. Both of them wondering. 'What is it with Shibuya? He really got all the pretty boys' attentions.' For them, Kei also one of those pretty boys.

"I didn't know you swing that way, Kei." Yokozawa said uncertainly.

Kei looked at the tall guy. "Well, I also didn't know myself but do you think that Shibuya likes guy?" he asked curious while eyeing Yuuri.

Both of Yokozawa and Haruka shook their head. "I don't know but I can see that he will blush whenever President looks at him or holds him."

Kei looked at Wolfram and Yuuri with jealousy. "Well, looks like you're right."

"So, what do you do now? You said you like Shibuya but he likes someone else." Yokozawa asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. I like Shibuya but I don't really want to tell him, I like him."

"Why?"

"It'll be weird. We just met in Drama club and with President as my rival in love; I doubt I'll be able to win him. Even Saralegui lost to President." He sighed and adjusted his wig. "Well, we should focus. Later, we'll have a play. Gotta concentrate!" he slapped his face and smiled at both his friends.

Both of the friends smiled while thinking simultaneously. 'I never know that boys in this school had a thing for Shibuya. What a charm Shibuya got here.' They sighed together and thought more. 'Well, it's weird when Kei said he loves Shibuya but wearing a dress with wig and Shibuya with dress and wig. It looks more like lesbian than gay's love. Both of them didn't even look like boys right now.'

* * *

><p>Behind the stage.<p>

Gunter was signaling the stage crew that he borrowed from other clubs to set the stage properly. He gave the instruction and made sure that everything was set in the place. He asked the boys to prepare and made sure that they read their scripts for the last practice.

The hall had been full with students and guests. Parents for the Cinderella's casts were sitting at the front seats as Gunter arranged for them early when he got the info from his students that their parents were coming. However, both Wolfram and Yuuri grimaced and not really wanted their families to come. They knew their families would surely make ruckuses.

Meanwhile, in the hall. Miko was sitting on her chair with both of her husband and older son. She looked over excited as she couldn't wait for her little Cinderella to act. Shouri groaned in annoyance and Shouma just smiled, ignoring both of his son and wife's acts. 'I can never get their attentions especially when they're like this.' He sighed and adjusted his sitting. He bought a newspaper in case the performance was late.

Celi and her two sons were walking to the hall. They had received call from Gunter said that he had made the reservation for them at the front row. Celi beamed with excitement, as she couldn't wait what kind of boy that got her stubborn Wolfie's attention. Conrad told his mother that Yuuri was his godson and he was the one that gave him name. Celi exclaimed happily and Gwendal just frowning and groaning. He wasn't sure why his mother had to dragged him to this place. He had another job and he had to leave it for this school's play. He rubbed his temple. The headache was coming again.

The blond woman with her sons gained the crowd's attention as they walked to their seats. Celi smiled flirtatious, Conrad just smiled warmly and Gwendal frowned, eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

The sexy mother sat next to Miko. Happily, she greeted the Japanese woman. "Hello, I'm Cecilie von Spitzberg. Nice to meet you." She said, while both of her sons sat next to her left side.

Miko turned her head to look at the foreign woman. Her eyes widened as she exclaimed happily. "Celi! Is that you?"

"Jennifer?" Celi asked then she squealed happily. The blond woman and brunet woman hugged in glee.

"It's been long since I last saw you. What're you doing in Japan?" Miko asked.

"Well, I'd moved to Japan last year since I had to move my business here." She said and Miko nodded in understanding.

"Hello, Miko." Conrad greeted the woman. Miko saw him and squealed. "Ah! You're Yuuri's godfather! What're you doing here?"

"He's my son." Celi answered on behalf his son. Conrad just smiled. "I'm following my mother here. It's been long since I saw you."

Miko looked shock. "Ah! Conrad is your son?" Celi nodded. "Then, Mr. Cool Ponytail there also your son? And where's Wolfie?" she asked with excited voice.

"Yes, he's my oldest son and Wolfie will be acting as the Prince for this play."

"Oh my! So, he's your son. That's why I thought he looked familiar. Yuu-chan brought him back home that day and my Yuu-chan will be the Cinderella." Miko squealed in delight.

Celi's eyes went wide in realization. She smiled slyly and said. "Well, that's mean your son are the one who caught my Wolfie's attention. Aww~ I can't wait to see them together."

Miko squealed loudly and made both her son and husband cringed. Shouri looked at the brown haired man with distasted. He didn't like him when he knew that Conrad was Yuuri's godfather. No one was going to take his cute baby brother from him since he knew that Yuuri was quite fond of the pendant that his godfather gave to him. But, recently he didn't see Yuuri wears that pendant.

All the talks were ceased when the curtain opened and the cast of Cinderella walked out to greet the crowd. Wolfram was wearing his Prince's attire – blue military uniform with white silk cravat and thin cravat with emerald stone. He also wore knees high brown boots with fake sword attached on his waist. Meanwhile, Yuuri was wearing a tattered dress with some patches on it. He wore a wig with messy hairstyle and tie in ponytail. Even if he was looking like a messy girl but his cute face covered all of it.

The boys whistled at the Cinderella and the girls squealed for their Prince Charming. Wolfram's eyebrow twitched and he tried his best to control it. Yuuri blushed in embarrassment. Sara smiled sweetly - acting mode on - and Murata smiled slyly while his glasses glinting.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Now, we'll start with Cinderella play."

* * *

><p>Nah, like it, hate it or whatever! The Cinderella play will begin next chapter and it has been 34 done! XD

Please wait for it!

These are the casts for Cinderella:

Bratty Prince Charming = Wolfram von Bielefeld

Clueless Wimpy Cinderella = Shibuya Yuuri

Sly Stepsister 1 - Anastasia / King = Saralegui

Evil and Manipulative Stepmother / Queen = Murata Ken

Stepsister 2 - Drizella = Kei *OC*

Fairy 'Glomp'mother *XD* = Sir Gunter von Christ

Palace Messenger = Haruka *OC*

Narrator = Yokozawa *OC*


	15. Chapter 13

**Thank you for those who were reading and reviewing tha last chapter. I'm so sorry for the late update.**

**Anonymous reviews reply:**

**Nickesha:  
><strong>Thank you! I'm happy you enjoyed my other stories as well. Sorry for the late update.

**moniqe007:** Here is it! Sorry, it's been long, right?

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness**

**Cinderella's Casts  
><strong>

**Cinderella: Yuuri Shibuya**

**Prince: Wolfram von Bielefeld**

**Stepmother=LadyTremaine/Queen: Ken Murata**

**Stepsister 1=Anastasia/King: Saralegui**

**Stepsister 2=Drizella: Kei**

**Messenger: Haruka**

**Narrator: Yokozawa  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story! Final chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Play, Revelation and Confession<strong>

"_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom. There at the outskirts, live a happy family of three. The husband is a merchant who is always travels because of his jobs. His wife stays at their house and takes care of their only lovely daughter. Her name is Cinderella. Cinderella is a very beautiful child. She had grown up to be even more beautiful. However, years passed and Cinderella's mother died because of illness."_

Yokozawa stopped narrating and the curtain was opened where Yuuri as the Cinderella was scrubbing the floor with her dirty and tattered dress.

"_A year after her mother's death, Cinderella's father decided to marry a woman with two daughters. The woman is sickly sweet to her stepdaughter but when her husband leaves for business, she would torture the poor young girl."_

Then, Murata as the stepmother, Lady Tremaine, entered the scene and glared at the poor Cinderella. "Have you finished washing the clothes?" she asked with venom in her voice. Glasses glinted dangerously.

However, Cinderella just looked at her stepmother and smiled innocently. "Yes, mother." She said softly.

Lady Tremaine ignored her smile and proceeding to give her another jobs, when her current job was not finish. "After this, I want you to cook the dinner, go to the market to buy food stocks and clean the bathroom. Until you're finish, you're not allow to eat. Do you understand that?" she said with ordered tone.

Cinderella just nodded her head and answered her. "Yes, mother. I understand."

"_Along with her stepmother, Cinderella's stepsisters always bullied her and make her does all the jobs. They hate Cinderella for her exceptional beauty and are genuinely jealous of her."_

The scene changed with Murata went to the backstage and both Sara and Kei as the stepsister 1 – Anastasia – and stepsister 2 – Drizella – entered the scene. They were wearing a bright color fluffy dress. Anastasia was red and Drizella was green.

"Cinderella!" Anastasia yelled. Eyes were narrowed in anger. "Where's my hairbrush? I can't find it!". Soon, Drizella shouted too. "Cinderella! Why I can't find my dress?"

Then, they continue to ranting and shot Cinderella with many questions and orders. The poor girl sighed and smiled. "Sister Anastasia, your hairbrush is in the second drawer and Sister Drizella, your dress is in the dresser." She answered their first question with a patient smile. Huge black eyes shone innocently.

Both Sara and Kei blushed, seeing Yuuri's smile. They coughed at the same time and made the spectators wondered. What making the two stepsisters' faces were red?

"Well! You better prepare it for me and also prepare my clothes for tonight!" Anastasia glared before she stomped back to her room to the backstage. Meanwhile, Drizella also looked at Cinderella and narrowed her eyes. "I want you to prepare my bath this evening! And make the water's temperature lukewarm!" she said before leaving the tired girl on the floor, scrubbing the floor.

Cinderella looked at her surrounding and she smiled sadly. "Well, mother in heaven. I'm very tired with their rants but like you said, I should always be patient and smile."

"That's my baby son! Go for it, Yuu-chan! Don't be discourage! The Prince will be coming for you!" Miko yelled from her seat. Making the others sweatdropped except for Celi as she was giggling and Shouri cringed hearing the word 'Prince'.

Yuuri's face was red from embarrassment but he covered it by looking down on the floor. He continued with his play.

"Next is washing the clothes, then making dinner, go to the market and clean the bathroom. Also, to prepare for Sister Anastasia's clothes and Sister Drizella's bath." She smiled and headed back to the backstage.

"_It's the days' occurrences for the poor Cinderella. Until, one day the King and Queen of the kingdom, decided that they should find a princess for their Prince."_

Wolfram as the Prince entered the scene. Later, Murata as the Queen and Sara as the King entered.

"Why should I attend the ball? I'm pretty sure that there's no one that will catch my attention." The Prince huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The King pinched the bridge of his nose. "My Prince." He said sternly – Sara groaned in his head – and firmly. "You're seventeen now and you should find your own Queen. One day, you'll replace me as the King and you need a Queen as your supporter."

The Queen chimed cheerfully. "My dearest Prince. What your father said is right. It's very important for you to find a betrothed. Maybe she'll be your love." While, her glasses glinted mischievously.

"But, Mother, Father-" the Prince tried to protest.

"No, Prince. What I'm saying is an order and it's final." King said and walked out from the room.

Queen sighed before she went to her son and hugged him – making Wolfram's eyebrow twitched when Murata hugged him. "Your father is just worried about you. He wanted someone to take care after you if something is happening to us."

"Mother…" Prince said sadly. Meanwhile, Wolfram mentally smacked his head. 'Ugh! I hate this play!'

The Queen shook her head. "I believe there'll be one nice girl that will take all your attention on that party of your seventeenth birthday." She said – secretly, winked her eyes – before her too leaving the Prince alone in the room – while hiding her sly grin. Murata laughed loudly in his head. 'I bet Bielefeld's eyebrow is twitching when I hugged him.'

The Prince blushed since he knew what the wink meant. He coughed – making the audiences wondered just why all the cast had to blushed and coughed – and looked at the audience. "Oh! What a predicament I'm having now. I hope what mother said will be true. I wish I'll find a suitable girl to be my Queen." He said dramatically – while cringed in his mind – before he escaped from the room, to the backstage.

"Oh, my! My Wolfie just had a talent for acting! I didn't know that!" Celi squealed loudly and again the others sweatdropped while Miko just chuckling. Conrad also chuckled, he never saw his little brother acting but it was quite good and… amusing.

Yokozawa ignored the ranting of the mothers and continued narrating the play.

"_As the announcement had been made to the whole kingdom about the ball, the King sends people to deliver an invitation to every young girl who hadn't married. As expected, since there are young girls, the messenger arrives at Cinderella's house."_

Haruka as the messenger of King entered the scene. He knocked on the fake-made-plywood-door. Then, Murata had changed his clothes into Lady Tremaine entered the scene. She opened the door and looked at the messenger.

"Yes?"

"I've come on behalf of the King." He stated politely and bowed.

Lady Tremaine looked with curiosity and smiled. She too bowed as a respect to the King. "All hail to His Majesty. So, what is it?"

The messenger handed the letter with beautiful golden cover. "This is the invitation to all the young girls to the Prince's seventeenth birthday."

The stepmother smiled cunningly and nodded. "Thank you. I understand. I'll bring my daughters to win the Prince's heart."

The messenger just bowed again and left the house. Haruka exited the scene and both the stepsisters entered the scene.

"Mother, what is it?" Saralegui as Anastasia asked. Saralegui also had changed into his second role as the King.

"What is it, mother?" Kei as Drizella, asked with bewilderment.

Lady Tremaine aka Murata smiled slyly and looked at both her daughters. "Well, we receive an invitation to go to the Prince's seventeenth birthday and it'll be on tomorrow's night."

"Oh my! I can't wait to charm the Prince with my beauty!" Anastasia said while flicking her hair. At the same time, Sara was mentally winced and cursed in his head. 'The heck I'm going to charm that F_ake Prince_!' his face showed slight distasted which was didn't go unnoticed to Murata.

Murata laughed in his head. 'This is so amusing! Sara is trying to charm Prince Wolfram. Well, more likely to bury him alive.'

Drizella smiled slyly. "Well, I'm sure Prince will fall for my beauty, Sister." She then looked at her sister in challenging stare.

Both of the sisters were arguing about who was the better choice for the Prince. Lady Tremaine looked upstairs and called for Cinderella.

"Cinderella!" she shouted.

In a matter of seconds, Cinderella appeared in front of her stepmother. "Yes, mother. Are you calling me?" she asked.

Her stepmother merely rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear I was calling you? Well, you're such a wimp."

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" came the automatic Cinderella's reply.

Murata laughed silently while glaring at the poor Cinderella. "How dare you talk back to me?"

Cinderella looked down. "I'm sorry, mother." Meanwhile, Yuuri thought silently in his head. 'Stupid Murata! Usually, it was Wolfram who called me wimp! Why did he does that?'

"We're going outside for a while and when we arrive home, I want the dinner is ready and the house is clean." She stated firmly.

The poor girl just nodded. "Yes, mother."

Both of the stepsisters just snickered and laughed at Cinderella. Lady Tremaine just smiled evilly.

The entire cast went back to the backstage – leaving Yuuri alone. Yokozawa narrated the play thoroughly.

"_That day, they go shopping for the dresses and other things to match their dresses. Cinderella is left alone in the big house. She diligently cleaning the house after cooked the dinner."_

"Cinderella, we're back!" the evil stepmother entered the scene. Cinderella looked up from the floor and dusted her dirty hands on her dress.

"Mother, welcome back." she said smiling.

Lady Tremaine just snickered. She never liked her stepdaughter. She hated her for being beautiful and nice. She motioned Cinderella to come over.

"I want you to help my daughters for tomorrow ball." She said as she handed the shopping bag.

Meanwhile, the two stepsisters just sat on the couch, tired after shopping the whole day with their mother.

Cinderella looked with curiosity. "A ball? For what, mother?" she asked slightly interested.

The stepmother smiled evilly. "It's for Prince's seventeenth birthday. My daughters will go."

The tatter dressed girl smiled. "Can I go too?" she asked while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

However, Lady Tremaine just laughed. Cinderella looked at her stepmother with confusion. She laughed some more before smirked. "You want to go? With what? You don't even have a dress and are you going to wear that _thing_ to Prince's birthday party?" she narrowed her eyes at Cinderella's tattered dress.

Cinderella however just beamed. "Oh! But, I got my late-mother's dress! Its still in good condition. I think I can wear it to the ball." She said and smiled much to her stepmother's annoyance.

"_Later that night, the stepmother plans to ruin Cinderella's dream of going to the ball. She would make sure tomorrow night that the dress is ruin. She sleeps with an evil smile on her lips while Cinderella is dreaming, dancing with the Prince Charming. The morning goes like usual occurrences except for the ruckuses made by the stepsisters. Until it's the evening when party is suppose to start on 10 o'clock."_

Cinderella was washing the dirty dishes in the kitchen – on the floor –, when her stepmother came to see her that evening. "Cinderella!" she said smiling – evilly – and glasses glinted eerily.

"Yes, mother?" Cinderella looked from the dishes that she washed.

"I want you to clean the whole house; bathroom, kitchen, stoves, living room, stores, and all bedrooms. Then, I wanted you to wash all the clothes. After, you finish all of these jobs then you can go to the ball." She said while planning to ruin the dress while Cinderella finished her jobs. She sure that the poor girl would not be able to finish her jobs before the clock show 10 pm. Even if she finished the tasks, she would not be able to attend the ball.

Meanwhile, the poor girl only nodded – not knowing her mother's wicked plan – and smiling. "I'll, mother. I'll make sure all the jobs finish before 10 o'clock."

Yuuri then exited the scene and leaving Murata aka stepmother alone.

Lady Tremaine nodded and smiled. She then went to Cinderella's room at the attic – at the left side of the stage – and saw the beautiful pink dress. She looked at it with hatred in her eyes and pulled out the kitchen knife that she brought from kitchen.

She shredded the dress until it couldn't be recognized as a dress. The stepmother left the attic and smiled in triumph. "Now, she'll not be able to go to the ball." She then laughed evilly.

"Oh my, Ken-chan! You're so cruel! Poor Yuu-chan! Mama will buy you new dresses!" Miko shouted from her seat. Murata looked at the energetic woman and silently laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuuri cringed at the backstage. His mother's voice was too loud until the others at the backstage also heard her.<p>

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and smirked.

"W-What?" Yuuri looked away blushing.

"I didn't know you love wearing dress." Wolfram chuckled and made Yuuri's face even more red.

"I'm not! It's all my mother's ideas!" he replied and pouted.

Kei looked at the drag Cinderella and smiled. "Shibuya, you're cute like that."

Yuuri looked at Kei – blushed – and Wolfram and Sara looked at the boy with daggers in their eyes.

"I-I am n-not cu-cute!" Yuuri stammered and looked away.

"You're cute, Yuuri and you're my Princess." Wolfram walked towards Yuuri and grabbed his waist. He glared at the other boy and Kei smiled, backing away.

'What a possessive person he is.' Kei thought.

Sara lung forward to Yuuri and tugged the black haired boy from Wolfram. Wolfram's eye twitched and Yuuri looked confused. "Yuu-chan, it's your turn now." he said – smiling at Yuuri and glaring at Wolfram – and pushed the drag Cinderella to the stage.

Yuuri nodded and adjusted his wig and dress.

Before Yuuri went to the stage, Sir Gunter appeared from nowhere. He was smiling and was wearing a pink dress – complete with magic stick and high heels. His lavender long haired was tied into a bun.

"Sir Gunter?" Yuuri looked with wide eyes.

Gunter glomped the poor Cinderella while smiling. "Yuu-chan~! you're so cute! And I'm going to be your fairy godmother!" he said and smiled.

All the cast sweatdropped. When they practiced, there was none of godmother appear. They thought, they just acted without the fairy godmother but here Sir Gunter was readied with his dress and magic stick.

"Don't worry! Just act like normal and I'd told Yokozawa about my appearance." He said and released Yuuri to continue with his part.

* * *

><p>"<em>Then after accomplished her wicked plan, the stepmother goes to see Cinderella. She watches Cinderella had almost finished her jobs. Lady Tremaine smiles in wicked way and knows the girl will not be able to attend the ball. It's almost 10 pm and Cinderella still doesn't realize that her dress is ruin."<em>

Yuuri aka Cinderella entered the scene with a bucket of water and dirty cloth on his hand. While, Murata exited the scene. Cinderella was smiling – as she couldn't wait to attend the ball. She proceeded to scrub the floor while singing lightly. After a few scrubs, she stopped and placed the dirty cloth inside the bucket.

"Now, I'll be able to go to the ball." She said and smiling widely.

"_She goes to the attic and open the door only to see her dress isn't looking like a dress. She is too shock that she stands astound on the door. She then hears a carriage leaving the house. She goes to the window and sees the carriage just left her house."_

Cinderella stared at her dress and silently she cried. "Who did this? And why is that?"

"Yuu-chan! Don't worry! After we get home today, I'm going to buy you a dozen of dresses!" again, Miko Shibuya yelling from her seat. Shouri and Yuuri cringed at their mother's words. Shouma just sighed and let his wife did what she want. Meanwhile, Conrad and Celi chuckled from their seat. While, Gwendal just frowned.

There were few whistles and giggles from the audience. "Yuu-chan! You're so cute! It's okay if you just wear that dress! I'll marry you!"

Shouri's eyes lit with rage and he glared at the boy that shouted. "There's no way I'll let you marry my little brother! And you don't have the right to called him Yuu-chan!". The boy kept quiet and the older teen sat on his seat – huffing. 'No one is going to flirt with my baby brother in front of me!'

Meanwhile, Yuuri's face was already red and he mentally smacked his head for his girly acting and silently cursed the audience that called him, Yuu-chan apart from his families.

"_Cinderella cries in her room and it's already passed 10 pm. At a sudden, there is a light blinding in her room. Cinderella looks up and sees the fairy godmother."_

Gunter entered the scene and glomped after the poor Cinderella. "Oh my~ poor girl! I'll help you."

Yuuri choked with Gunter's hug. "Gun- Ah… I mean, who're you? How can you help me?"

The fairy godmother released Cinderella and smiling widely. "I'm your fairy godmother."

"My fairy godmother?" huge black eyes looked at the tall 'woman' with silver hair in bun style and wearing a pink dress. 'More likely fairy 'glomp'mother.' Yuuri thought silently.

"Yes. Now, let's get you ready." Fairy godmother said and dragged the poor girl towards the backstage.

"Ah! Wait! Stop!" the poor Cinderella's pleas went unnoticed by the fairy 'glomp'mother.

"_While fairy godmother helping Cinderella with her transformation. The ball is going on in the castle. The Prince looks at the Ladies and Princesses with a boring look. No one takes his attention and interest."_

Wolfram entered the scene with his princely outfit; earning him, a loud squeals from the girls. Murata, Sara and Kei also entered the scene and the boys whistled.

The Prince looked at the group of girls with boring look. He looked at the huge door – the way to backstage –, waiting for his dream girl to appear but there was none.

"All of them are uninteresting and not even pass my standard." The Prince huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The two stepsisters looked at the Prince with dreamy looked. Mentally, Sara cringed in his mind. 'Ugh! Why did I agree with this role?'

They approached the Prince with flirting mode on. However, the Prince just looked at them with one eyes.

"My Prince... aren't you boring?" Anastasia asked with sexy smile.

Wolfram's eye twitched at Sara's act. 'Guh! Why did I have to act with this sissy boy?'. He smiled – fake – and answer 'her'. "Well, I'm boring but I don't feel like dancing."

'I hate this play!' was Sara only thought. He gritted his teeth. If not for this play, he was already mouth-fight with the Fake Prince. "Oh, is that so. Then, may I accompany you?"

Drizella came and pushed her sister away. Sara aka Anastasia sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, my Prince. I'll be your company for tonight."

The Prince only smiled grimly. He talked with the girls and Lady Tremaine smiled from her place. "Looks like my daughters have a chance with the Prince."

"_Meanwhile, at the house, fairy godmother is helping Cinderella with her dress and carriage. She gives Cinderella a beautiful dress and a pair of glass shoes. The carriage is also prepare, complete with horses and coachmen."_

The other cast went back to the backstage – with Sara and Wolfram both made a distaste face. Gunter as fairy godmother and Yuuri as Cinderella entered the stage. Yuuri was wearing a blue dress with puffy sleeves and the dress was simmered with glitter making it simmering under the spotlight. He also wearing a pair of glass shoes and he was using hair extension, which was long until his waist. It curled into a medium wavy from the middle of the hair till its end.

The crowd cheered up and the boys gaped. They whistling and shouting something like, "She's so cute!", "I'll be the Prince for you!" and etc.

Meanwhile, Shouri was full with fury. He stood up from his chair and glared at the boys. "No one is going to try to flirt with my baby brother!" he shouted and the boys shut up. The other audience sweatdropped. Shouma sighed and just asked his older son to sit back. Reluctantly, Shouri sat back on his chair.

At the same time as her son, Miko shouted to the stage. "Yuu-chan! You look so cute and beautiful in that dress! I'm sure Wolfie-chan will love it!"

At that moment, Yuuri could only blush in embarrassment when his big brother shouted at the audience from flirting with him and his mother cheered him. He looked down on the floor with red face. 'Ugh! Why did Shouri do that? And mom too… can't they just keep quiet?'

"So, now Cinderella… I'd change the dress and give you glass shoes. There also carriage ready for you. You'll have to come back when the clock hit 12 am." Fairy godmother said.

"Why is that?" Cinderella asked, curious.

"Because after that, the magic will disappear and you wouldn't want the Prince look at you with the tattered dress, right?" she said and smiled.

Cinderella nodded in understanding. "Thank you, fairy godmother! I'll remember your message." She smiled and went to the carriage but not before fairy 'glomp'mother glomped on her.

It was a cardboard made carriage and Haruka as the coachman. Fairy godmother looked at her disappeared behind the stage and she followed afterwards. "Ah~ I wish I could be with my cute Cinderella~"

"_Soon, Cinderella arrives at the palace with carriage and her new dress. She opens the door and all the guests look at her gaping. Everyone is wondering who the Princess is. Cinderella enters the ballroom with dignity of the Princess. Prince looks at her and instantly falls in love with Cinderella."_

The cast entered the scene. Wolfram was standing straight at the centre of stage while Yuuri entered from the backstage, slowly walking to the center. The two stepsisters and stepmother looked at the girl with jealousy.

The Prince went to the Princess and extended his hand. "May I have an honor of this dance?"

Shyly, Cinderella took his hand and the Prince led her to the center of stage. The slow waltz was played and they danced slowly.

"Kyaaa~! Yuu-chan! Wolfie-chan! You two are so cute!" Miko squealed and stood from her chair, taking pictures as many as she could get. Meanwhile, Celi also squealed and she giggled in excitement. "Wolfie~ you got a beautiful Princess there! My, I'm so jealous~!" she said and took pictures of her son with his Princess.

Shouri sat on his chair, gritting his teeth. "Grrr… that blond boy really makes me angry! How dare him flirting with Yuu-chan in front of me!" he said with venom in his voice. Shouma looked at his son and sighed. "Shouri… calm down. It's just a play."

"But, dad! He's trying to-" he said but was cut off by his mother.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Shou-chan, you should just let Yuu-chan with Wolfie-chan. I'm sure he'll protect Yuu-chan." Miko said and smiled. Shouri growled in his head and looked at the pair with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the stage, while the boys were whistling and some girls were crying and squealing, both the drag Cinderella and the Prince didn't even heard all of that. The two of them were in their own little world.<p>

Holding onto Yuuri's slim waist, Wolfram led the boy together in the dance. Because of a slightly height difference, Wolfram had to look down on Yuuri's eyes. Those huge black eyes were looking at him intently.

Those huge round black eyes… it looked just like that girl from that night.

No. That was wrong. That girl's eyes actually looked like Yuuri's.

No. That also wrong.

It was Yuuri's eyes. Not the girl's.

Smiling warmly, Wolfram wrapped his arm closely onto Yuuri's waist and clasped the smaller hand firmly.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram while blushing. He wanted to look away but after all their practices and Gunter's yelling something like 'You must look at each other's eyes like you're in love.', Yuuri couldn't tear his look away from Wolfram's face.

Also, Wolfram was extra handsome tonight. Just like the night when Yuuri had to dance with him in his blue dress, thanks to Murata's scheming. Feeling Wolfram's hands holding him securely; Yuuri couldn't help but felt a blush crept onto his cheeks.

They danced slowly as they were forgetting that they were actually in play. When the clock struck 12 am, at that time that both of them realized that they were not alone and in the middle of a play.

Cinderella looked up at the clock and gasped. She untangled the Prince's hand from her waist and ran towards the castle door. The Prince ran after her but she had already gone and left one of her glass shoes.

Picking up the glass shoe, the Prince spoke his mind. "Who're you my Princess?"

Standing straight, the Prince looked at the direction of backstage. "I swear to find you, no matter where you are, my beautiful Princess."

After that had been said, all the cast were going backstage. Leaving Yokozawa alone to narrating the play.

"_So, after the party. Cinderella has back to her house with her tattered dress. The magic had broken and the only thing that doesn't disappear is one of the glass shoes. Cinderella keeps the shoe in her drawer and doing her everyday occurrences. When, her stepmother and stepsisters are back after the party in castle, they all are frustrated and discussed on the mysterious Princess that disappeared when the clock struck 12 am."_

"_Meanwhile, at the castle, the Prince has ordered the castle's messenger to find the owner to the glass shoe."_

The cast entered the scene. Murata dressed as Lady Tremaine sat on the living room, while Yuuri dressed in his tattered dress was cooking in the kitchen.

A horse's sound was heard and there was knock on the plywood-made door. Lady Tremaine opened the door and was shocked when she saw the Prince with castle's messenger.

"Your Highness!" she gasped.

The Prince just smiled. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Ah, no. It's nothing. It must be important for Your Highness to come personally. Please come inside my house." She said and opened the door wide for the Prince and his messenger.

Prince and his messenger sat on the couch – borrowed from teacher's office – and Lady Tremaine sat in front of him.

"So, what bring Your Highness to my lowly house?" she asked, curious.

The blond Prince smiled and motioned his messenger to speak.

Bowing respectably, Haruka spoke. "Under His Highness's order, we're here to try this glass shoe to all maidens in this kingdom." He said and opened the case. Showing the glass shoe. The glass shoe sparkled under the spotlight.

Smiling cunningly, Lady Tremaine stood. "Fortunately, I've two daughters and maybe one of them is the owner of this lucky shoe." She said and called for Anastasia and Drizella.

"Anastasia! Drizella!"

Eager steps were heard and later, Sara as Anastasia and Kei as Drizella entered the scene. "Yes, mother?" both of them chorused.

"Prince and his messenger have come and His Highness wanted all of the maidens try this glass shoe." She said while her glasses glinted mysteriously.

Upon seeing the Prince, both Anastasia and Drizella bowed and squealed. "My Prince! I'm so happy that I see you again." Anastasia said. Mentally, Sara smacked his head 'Ugh! I never wanted to see your face, my _Fake Prince_!'

Drizella pushed her sister aside and held Prince's hand. "My Prince, I'm sure that shoe will fit my foot." She exclaimed excitedly and grabbed the glass shoe from a very irritated looking messenger.

"_Drizella wears the glass shoe but her foot is too small and proves she's not the girl."_

Reluctantly, Drizella placed the glass shoe. Anastasia smirked and said. "Well, my sister, looks like it didn't fit your small foot."

"_Anastasia tries the shoe but her foot is bigger than the glass shoe and even though she tries her best. The shoe would never fit her." _

"Ugh! It should fit me!" she said stubbornly – still trying on the shoe. The Prince sighed. He knew that those two girls were not the Princess that he tried to find.

"Umm… excuse me." a soft voice interrupted the five people in the living room.

Prince looked at the voice source and saw a cute girl with tattered dress was looking at him.

"Cinderella! What are you doing here?" the stepmother yelled. She looked at the Prince worriedly. "Go back to the kitchen!"

Ignoring her stepmother's yell, Cinderella walked closer. "Your Highness." She bowed and lifted up her face to look at Prince's face. "May I try this shoe?" she said politely.

"No! You cannot–" Lady Tremaine stopped when Prince held up his hand.

"Enough. I'd promise that every maiden in this kingdom could tries the shoe and that include her." He said firmly.

Smiling, Cinderella took the glass shoe and wore it. The shoe fit perfectly on her foot. Then, she took the same glass shoe from her dress's pocket. She wore it and it was perfect!

The Prince's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. "You're that Princess…" he said.

Cinderella nodded her head. "Yes, that's me, Your Highness."

All her stepsisters and stepmother fainted. They couldn't believe Cinderella was the beautiful Princess from the night. The messenger was helping the fainted girls and woman.

Meanwhile, both Cinderella and Prince were staring into each other's eyes. "Cinderella, will you marry me?"

Nodded her head, Cinderella smiled. "I'll marry you, my Prince."

Happily, he hugged the cute girl despite her tattered dress. He then released her and asked again. "Yuuri."

Unconsciously, Yuuri answered, forgetting his role as Cinderella. "Yes?"

Wolfram reached inside his pocket and took out blue teardrop pendant. He went behind Yuuri and placed the pendant around his neck. He then turned Yuuri to look at him.

Yuuri looked shocked. He stared at the pendant that now on his neck. "Wolfram? How?"

"Remember that night when you ran away? You left this and I've been holding onto it since that night." He said, smiling.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he realized. "You knew that was me?" he asked.

"Yes, Yuuri." He stopped short before he continued it. "Will you accept me as your boyfriend?"

A loud squealing and yelling were heard from the crowd. Miko Shibuya had stood from her chair and was shouting. "Yuu-chan! Say yes! Mama knows that Yuu-chan likes Wolfie-chan!"

At the same time, Celi squealed loudly and she yelled at the top of her lung. "That's my boy! Go Wolfie dear! Get the Princess's heart!" she then squealed again.

Meanwhile, Shouri stood from his chair and attempted to run towards the stage. Shouma had to restrain his older son by holding him. "Dad, release me! I'm going to kill that boy for proposing to my cute Yuu-chan!" he said and again trying to untangle his father's firm grip on him. "No, Shouri. You can't kill him."

"Dad!"

The struggles were going on while the other audiences were already standing and shouting. Long story short, the hall was a complete disaster.

"Yuu-chan! Accept Wolfram!" some girls and boys shouted for them.

"No! Wolfram-sama!" some of the girls were crying futilely.

Another group was shouting, "Yuu-chan, if you reject Mr. President, I'll be your boyfriend!"

"You're so cute! I don't care if you're boy or girl! Just be my boyfriend!" The boy that said he wanted to marry Cinderella, shouted. Shouri turned his head towards the boy. "You're not qualified to be my little brother's boyfriend!" thus, making the boy shut his mouth tight.

At that time, Yuuri only stared at Wolfram, eyes wide opened and mouth hung loose. He only managed to say unintelligible, "Eh?"

Smacking Yuuri's head, Wolfram glared. "You wimp! I'm asking you to be my boyfriend? Not eh!" he said in annoyance and asked again. "So, is that yes or no?"

Still dazed from the unexpected confession, Yuuri nodded his head. "Uhh… yes?" He said uncertainly while rubbing his sore head where Wolfram had smacked him.

Smiling widely, Wolfram embraced him in his lean muscular arms. Yuuri just stiffened in Wolfram's sudden embrace and the crowd again making other ruckuses.

Both mothers squealed loudly and took as many pictures as they could get. Shouri was still held by Shouma since he had a very dangerous glint in his eyes. If Shouma released him, he was sure that Shouri was going to kill Wolfram.

After a few shouts, squeals and attempts to kills, Yuuri then realized what actually happening. He was still in Wolfram's embrace and he could feel his face was hot and red from embarrassment.

"Umm.. Wolfram. Why?" he asked.

Wolfram released Yuuri. He looked into those huge confused black orbs. "I love you, Yuuri." He said, blushing profusely.

Yuuri's already red face become even redder and he looked away. "I-I like you too."

"Like? Not love?" Wolfram's voice changed from happy to irritation.

Surprised, Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram's face. "Ah! That's not it. I'm sure I like you but I'm not sure if this is love..."

Sighing in relief, Wolfram hugged Yuuri back into his arms. "You really are a wimp. You can't even distinguish between love and like. Well, I guess I've to help you to realize it then." Smiling, he released Yuuri to look him in the eyes.

Slowly, Wolfram closed their distance and softly, he kissed Yuuri. Yuuri still shocked just stared, eyes widened.

All Wolfram's fangirls were crying, all boys whistled, though there were some of the boys sighing in disappointment. They were also hoping to be this cute Cinderella's boyfriend but failed. Since they knew, they would never get a chance because of the strong rival, President Wolfram.

The mothers squealed loudly and took pictures, as many as they could get. "Way to go, Wolfie!" Celi shouted happily and giggled. Meanwhile, Miko also shouted to the stage. "My little Cinderella is going to marry his Prince. Mama is so jealous! I'm going to prepare the wedding dress for you, Yuu-chan!" she laughed happily.

In the meantime, Shouma was struggling with his older son. "Dad, release me! I'm definitely going to kill that boy! How dare him kissing my little brother!"

"No, Shouri! You cannot!" Shouma sweatdropped after heard his older son's threat.

"No! Yuu-chan is mine alone!"

All the Cinderella's casts went to the backstage when Wolfram had confessed to Yuuri. Sara was going to stopped Wolfram but Murata took a hold on his arm and rendering Sara from interrupting Wolfram. Gritting his teeth in anger, Sara glared at Wolfram. Meanwhile, Kei was sighing disappointedly. He would not be able to charm Yuuri or be his boyfriend. 'President Wolfram has won this battle.' He thought dejectedly.

At the corner of the stage, Murata was laughing and holding his stomach. "Well, I guess this ends well. Bielefeld has confessed his love and Shibuya accepts him. Sara… Mah, just let him be. And Shouri, if Bielefeld is lucky… he would be alive to receives Shouri's big brother wrath."

Still laughing, Murata shook his head. "I guess this is the end of my little game of amusement."

* * *

><p>Yay~! Final chapter is here. XD At last... phew~! I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you all enjoy it till this chapter.<p>

Well, after this there'll be epilogue.

Hope this chapter didn't confuse you. Well, if it's confusing please tell me in your review. I'll try to repair it :D


	16. Epilogue

**REPOST.  
><strong>

**Epilogue: **Happily Ever After.

The after story of the Prince and Cinderella.

Since, Wolfram's family knew about their relationship, especially, Cecilie, she had welcomed Yuuri to come to their house anytime he wants. In addition, Cecilie knowing Miko since their first encounter during that fateful Christmas and Conrart as Yuuri's godfather made the bond between the two families grow stronger.

Wolfram and Yuuri were standing at the balcony in Wolfram's room. Yuuri was leaning against Wolfram's shoulder, sighing in content. Emerald eyes looked over his boyfriend and raised his eyebrow, questioning.

"What is it, wimp?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri retorted back. "Not a wimp."

"What is it?" Again, the blond-haired boy asked.

Snuggling closer to Wolfram, Yuuri sighed softly. "I never knew that I'll fall in love with you. Still, it's kind of surreal to me." Yuuri said and closed his eyes. Enjoying Wolfram's body warmth.

"What's so unreal for you?" Wolfram glanced at his boyfriend's head on his shoulder.

"Hmm… I meant I never thought I'll fall in love with a boy before this and for the whole of my life, I think I'm totally straight." Yuuri smiled and chuckled.

Wolfram just smirked and shifted a bit, making Yuuri move his head from Wolfram's shoulder. "You're a wimp. It can't be avoided."

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri replied in annoyance. "Can't you stop calling me a wimp?"

Shrugging, Wolfram just ignored him and changed the topic, "Well our love story just like a Cinderella story." Wolfram looked into his boyfriend's eyes. Fingers interlaced with the double black's.

"You are right Wolf… A modern Cinderella story. I can't believe you're the one that kept my blue pendant." Yuuri smiled shyly and tightened his grip on Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri's gesture and returned the favor by kissing the double black's cheek, making him blush crimson red. "I should have since I'm your Prince and you are the Cinderella, my Princess." Wolfram smiled playfully; he loved teasing Yuuri about the 'princess' thing and he knew Yuuri hate being called a Princess.

"Hey! I'm not a girl and more over a princess!" Yuuri retorted and glared daggers at Wolfram. He then retracted his hand away from Wolfram's and crossed his arms over his chest while pouting.

Wolfram chuckled in good nature and thought silently, 'Well, he's look cute when angry. Just like an angry kitten.' Before he added more. "Well, if you are not the princess then you'll be a wimp." Wolfram ignored Yuuri's protests and continued to tease him while smirking.

"Don't call me that! And it's not fair you be the Prince." Yuuri said while he was still pouting and crossing his arms on his chest. Wolfram just loved Yuuri when he made that pouted face. He looked so cute.

"Well I am the Prince and you're my Princess." Wolfram smiled sweetly and chuckled at Yuuri's childish behaviour.

"Stop with that! I'm not –" Yuuri's rants was cut off by a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened and he was only able to blink when Wolfram break the kiss.

"You like that my princess?" Wolfram grinned and smiled mischievously.

"Umm…" Yuuri just nodded and blushed furiously.

That was why Wolfram loved Yuuri. The double black was just so cute and more attractive than any girl he ever met. Yuuri was the gentle type and Wolfram was an aggressive type. Just like water and fire, it was the different natures but it couldn't exist without the other. They were completing each other's flaws.

Both of their family give their consent to this young couple and–

"Hey! I'm not! I'll not give Yuu-chan to anyone!"

"Yeah! Yuu-chan is mine! Not that Fake Prince!"

"Who says that I'll give my Yuu-chan to you!"

"Mah… Shibuya's big brother and Sara, both of you should just let Shibuya go."

"Shut up!"

They lived happily ever after. Though, there were some people that still opposed to their relationship.

**THE END**


End file.
